Griffin & Woods : Le Père Noël et ses Lutins
by Esys
Summary: Les inspecteurs Clarke Griffin et Lexa Woods sont de retour. Voilà un an qu'elles filent leur parfait amour et elles s'apprêtent à passer leur premier Noël ensemble mais lorsque Lexa "perd" le cadeau qu'elle avait prévu pour sa petite-amie, tout part en vrille... (Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu la première histoire "Griffin&Woods")
1. Le Père Noël et ses Lutins

**CH1-Le Père Noël et ses lutins**

 **Oh oh oh Joyeux Noël en retard ! :D**

 **A la fin de Griffin & Woods plusieurs d'entre vous souhaitaient en voir plus **

**car il est vrai qu'on ne les voyait pas beaucoup en tant que couple mais je voulais la terminer pour écrire une fic de Noël.**

 **Du coup j'ai fais du 2 en 1, voici donc Griffin & Woods passant leur premier Noël ensemble et il va être mouvementé :p**

 **Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu la première histoire, j'ai fait mon maximum pour que ça ne soit pas nécessaire ;)**

 **Bref trêve de blabla et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Clarke dormait paisiblement, lovée chaleureusement sous la couette alors que le froid régnait à l'extérieur, les premières neiges étant tombées. Un sommeil réparateur qui fut pourtant rompu lorsque le corps chaud qui dormait contre elle s'éloigna, les légers mouvements du matelas et l'air frais la frappant lorsque les couvertures se soulevèrent.

\- Lexaaaaa, libéra-t-elle un gémissement plaintif.

\- Oui, mon amour ? Chantonna amusée la brune assise au bord du lit et s'étirant.

\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, grogna-t-elle en s'emmitouflant d'avantage dans la couette pour récupérer la chaleur perdue.

\- Je sais... répondit-elle d'un demi-sourire et d'un regard tendre vers sa petite-amie pratiquement engloutie par les couvertures.

\- Alors reste, la pria-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

\- Je cours _tous_ les matins, tu le sais, lui rappela Lexa en se levant pour aller sortir du placard sa tenue de sport.

\- Est-ce que pour une fois, tu pourrais oublier d'être une maniaque de l'organisation ? S'exaspéra Clarke en sortant enfin de ses couvertures pour lui faire face.

\- Il faut bien compenser ton amour pour le désordre, mon cœur, retourna-t-elle narquoise tout en terminant de s'habiller.

Une boutade qui lui valu de recevoir son oreiller en pleine tête, du moins si elle ne l'avait pas rattrapé juste avant le choc. Lexa rit tendrement alors que vexée, Clarke croisait les bras dans un air boudeur terriblement adorable. Elle retourna près du lit pour y déposer l'oreiller et se faisant, elle se pencha pour murmurer à sa petite-amie :

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? lança-t-elle d'un air séducteur.

Clarke esquissa un sourire puis se tourna pour l'attraper par son pull et l'attirer vers elle afin de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester ? La tenta-t-elle d'un regard plein de promesse alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

\- D'abord mon footing…

Clarke la repoussa dans un souffle et se laissa retomber sur le matelas dans un grognement plein de frustration et d'exaspération.

\- … et je serais à l'heure pour te rejoindre sous la douche, sourit avidement Lexa tandis que sa petite-amie releva la tête, agréablement surprise.

Satisfaite de son petit effet, Lexa se pencha pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres avant de se reculer en lui murmurant :

\- Fait de beau rêve.

\- Compte sur moi, lui retourna-t-elle d'un regard plein de luxure.

Lexa hoqueta un léger rire connaisseur et s'éloigna, quittant la chambre sous le regard désireux et amoureux de Clarke. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elles étaient officiellement en couple et si au départ beaucoup avait parié sur leur longévité, sur laquelle viendrait à bout de la patience de l'autre, elles avaient tenu. Cela n'avait pas été sans fausse note, sans de nombreuses disputes mais elles avaient trouvé leur équilibre et filait le parfait amour.

* * *

Après un agréable début de matinée en compagnie de sa petite-amie, Lexa sortit de sa Camaro puis s'engagea sur les trottoirs enneigés d'Arkadia. A quelques jours de Noël, la neige avait recouvert la ville de son manteau blanc, forçant ses habitants à se revêtir chaudement et dessinant sur leurs visages sourires enfantins. Grosse veste sur le dos, mains protégées par des gants, chaussures d'hiver aux pieds, elle marchait sans crainte à travers le froid, la poudre blanche craquant sous ses pas. Oscillant à travers la foule de passant marchant ou observant gaiement les vitrines des magasins en songeant aux cadeaux qu'ils pourraient faire, Lexa songeait à la raison de sa venue dans cette rue commerçante. Son estomac se serrant d'une bonne appréhension et son cœur s'emballant en pensant à Clarke. Lexa s'arrêta devant l'imposante vitrine aux nombreux bijoux scintillant de milles feux. Une douce peur l'envahissant face au tournant qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre dans sa vie, une décision pour laquelle elle n'avait aucun doute mais qui n'en restait pas moins importante et porteuse de nombreux changements.

\- Allez Woods, s'encouragea-t-elle après une longue inspiration et rejoignant la porte de la bijouterie.

En y entrant, elle se sentit immédiatement mal-à-l'aise, détonant clairement au milieu de tout ce luxe mais elle désirait le meilleur pour la femme qu'elle aimait et c'est ici qu'elle le trouverait.

\- Mademoiselle, l'accueillit presque trop solennellement un homme en costume se tenant prêt de la porte et dont l'unique travail devait être de saluer les clients entrant.

Elle lui répondit un bonjour maladroit et continua d'avancer jusqu'au comptoir principal. Sur son chemin, elle regarda à peine les petites vitrines pleines de bijoux qui étaient facilement éclipsées par celle qui longue de plusieurs mètres faisait le tour de la pièce et servait ainsi de comptoir.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Mademoiselle ? L'accueillit alors un vieux bijoutier à la petite moustache grisonnante et au regard expert.

\- Et bien, je suis à la recherche d'une bague de fiançailles, répondit-elle tout en retirant ses gants.

Si elle sentit le regard curieux, voir dédaigneux, des clients débordant de richesse quelques mètres plus loin, le vieil homme n'en fit rien, souriant chaleureusement en comprenant l'importance de sa présence.

\- Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous désirez ? lui demanda-t-il avec bienveillance.

\- Quelque chose de simple, de discret… répondit-elle d'une voix peu sûre malgré son idée précise.

L'homme sourit, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle désirait derrière ses mots. Il s'éloigna pour ouvrir une vitrine et en sortir un petit plateau de velours contenant plusieurs bagues. Il le déposa silencieusement devant elle et elle parcourut les différents bijoux du regard. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes, ses yeux s'accrochant immédiatement à l'une d'elle, son cœur lui hurlant que c'était la bonne. La bague était simple, l'anneau s'entrecroisant délicatement autour d'une petite pierre au bleu presque translucide, un bleu si pure qu'il lui rappelait celui des yeux de Clarke.

\- Vous avez fait votre choix, constata-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda dans un sourire satisfait et appréciateur.

\- Oui, c'est celle-ci, confirma-t-elle l'évidence.

\- Excellent choix ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de vouloir emporter le petit plateau de bagues.

\- Attendez…, l'arrêta-t-elle dans son élan tout en ayant un coup d'œil gêné vers les riches clients toujours servis un peu plus loin,… Quel est son prix ? Voyez-vous je n'ai pas un…

Cette fois c'est le vieil homme qui la stoppa, lui évitant l'humiliation d'étaler ses modestes revenues aux oreilles des autres personnes présentes. Il prix une feuille de papier où il gribouilla un chiffre pour plus de discrétion et Lexa perdit son sourire, la déception se lisant sur son visage alors qu'elle réalisait ne pouvoir payer cette bague. Elle adorait son métier mais en cet instant, elle détesta n'avoir qu'un misérable salaire de flic.

\- De combien disposez-vous ? demanda alors le vieil homme.

Une question qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de poser par rapport à sa clientèle habituelle qui dépensait sans compter mais cette jeune femme, bien que détonant dans sa boutique, était la bouffée d'air frais dont il ignorait avoir besoin. Il se rappela alors ce qu'il aimait dans son métier avant de faire de belles ventes, revoir partir un client satisfait, sourire au lèvre mais plus que tout le sentiment d'avoir rendu quelqu'un heureux en l'aidant à trouver le bijoux de ses rêves. Sous son regard bienveillant, la jeune femme à prit son tour la feuille et écrivit un chiffre. Le bijoutier le lut puis sous le regard déçu de la jeune femme, il emporta le plateau pour le ranger mais avant il retira la bague choisie pour la mettre dans un petit écrin noir.

\- Elle est a vous, dit-il en déposant la petite boîte devant elle.

\- Mais je ne peux pas la payer, lui rappela-t-elle confuse.

\- J'ai oublié de prendre en compte le rabais spécial Noël, lui confia-t-il à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Le sourire plein de joie et de reconnaissance qu'elle lui donna fut son plus beau cadeau. Ils se rejoignirent ensuite à la caisse, où Lexa paya avec ses économies de plusieurs mois, son petit salaire d'inspecteur ne lui permettait que peu de folie mais celle-ci en valait largement la peine. C'est ensuite le cœur battant qu'elle récupéra le petit écrin contenant tous ses espoirs car maintenant, il s'agissait de faire sa demande à Clarke en espérant qu'elle accepte.

\- Bonne chance, lui dit le vieux bijoutier.

\- Merci.

Et Lexa se détourna pour partir, sourire aux lèvres et n'ayant pour seul problème à l'horizon que la manière dont elle allait faire sa demande. Enfin jusqu'à ce que :

\- Oh oh oooooh que personne ne bouge ! Entra soudainement un Père Noël et ses petits lutins vêtus de vert.

\- C'est une blague, se figea Lexa qui se retrouvait au beau milieu d'un braquage.

Etant en congé, elle n'avait évidemment pas son arme sur elle alors elle dû faire comme tout le monde et lever les mains en l'air. Le Père Noël les braquait d'une arme tandis que plusieurs enfants, grimés et déguisés sobrement en lutin brisaient vitrines après vitrines pour les vider de leur contenu.

\- Toi ! Interpella-t-il soudainement Lexa. Donne-moi ça ! lui ordonna-t-il en désignant l'écrin dans sa main.

\- Hors de question, resserra-t-elle sa main sur la petite boite.

\- Je me répèterais pas, menaça-t-il en pointant directement son arme sur elle.

\- Vous en avez déjà suffisamment pris…

Il la frappa voilement avec la crosse de son arme. La violence du coup l'envoya à terre et il en profita pour lui arracher des mains l'écrin. Elle tenta de le rattraper mais elle vacilla, retombant alors que des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et qu'elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son visage.

\- On se casse ! Ordonna alors le Père Noël.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient partis et le vieux bijoutier était au côté de Lexa qui peinait à reprendre ses esprits alors qu'une légère plaie ouverte ornait le côté de sa tête.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il de son état.

\- Non ça va pas… ce foutu Père Noël a prit ma bague ! S'emporta-t-elle malgré son état de faiblesse.

\- Restez calme, nous avons appelé les secours et la police, la rassura-t-il.

Il l'aida à s'assoir contre le comptoir et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva a observer la porte de la boutique, où venait de s'envoler sa bague, des mois d'économies et ses espoirs.

* * *

Clarke espérait avoir une journée tranquille à taper ses rapports bien au chaud au bureau lorsqu'on l'avait envoyé sur une affaire de braquage. Sans aucun doute la première d'une longue série en cette période de fête, la fin d'année étant largement propice aux actions désespérées ou organisées pour se faire de l'argent ou simplement pouvoir offrir quelque chose à ses proches. Sur le plan personnel, Clarke adorait les fêtes de fin d'années, en revanche sur le plan professionnel c'était tout le contraire, leur charge de travail augmentait et bien souvent cela les privaient de fête. L'avantage d'être en couple avec un flic, c'est qu'elles partageaient le même problème. Cependant, Clarke espérait que cette année serait différente et qu'elle pourrait passer son premier Noël avec Lexa à la maison et non au commissariat mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle demandait l'impossible. Surtout lorsqu'à seulement quelques jours de Noël, elle était appelée sur une affaire de braquage. Dans un soupir las, elle gara sa voiture non loin de la bijouterie dont l'approche était bloquée par des voitures de police et une ambulance. D'un pas rapide, elle marcha jusqu'au cordon de sécurité que gardait un officier afin d'éloigner les curieux.

\- Inspecteur Griffin, la salua-t-il.

\- Jensen, retourna-t-elle tout en passant sous le cordon qu'il souleva.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte de la bijouterie puis elle entra. Un brouhaha de paroles l'accueillit entre témoins, policiers et secouristes conversant en tout sens. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce recouverte de verre brisé puis elle s'arrêta subitement sur un visage familier.

\- Lexa ?! S'affola-t-elle en l'apercevant assise sur une chaise et un secouriste agenouillé devant elle.

\- Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna la brune et clairement paniquée.

\- Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Retourna-t-elle inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ajouta-t-elle à la vu des petites sutures adhésives refermant la plaie à sa tête.

\- C'est rien… voulut la rassurer Lexa mais Clarke se tourna vers le secouriste pour avoir une réponse.

\- Une plaie superficielle, toute fois un passage à l'hôpital est nécessaire pour vérifier que nous ne ratons rien.

\- J'ai dis que ce n'est pas la peine, refusa Lexa.

\- Tu y vas et pas de discussion, la contredit-elle alors que le secouriste s'éloignait pour les laisser débattre.

\- Je vais bien, insista la brune en se levant.

\- Soit tu y vas de ton plein gré, se planta-t-elle fermement devant elle, soit tu y vas menottée dans une voiture de police…

\- Clarke…

\- … ET c'est le canapé qui t'attendra en rentrant, conclut fermement la blonde.

\- T'es pas sérieuse ?!

\- Tu veux vraiment le vérifier ? Arqua-t-elle un sourcil de défis.

\- Très bien, capitula Lexa dans un soupir tandis qu'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie.

\- Bien. Et maintenant si tu me disais ce que tu fais ici et comment tu as eu ça ? dit-elle en pointant sa blessure.

\- Je… et bien… je… Se retrouva-t-elle a bégayer sous le regard impatient de Clarke et paniquant de plus en plus à l'idée qu'elle découvre la raison de sa présence.

\- Cette jeune femme leur a courageusement tenue tête, intervint le vieux bijoutier qui les rejoignit.

Lexa échangea un bref regard de reconnaissance avec le vieil homme qui venait de lui sauver la mise et qui au vu de son petit sourire amusé mais discret avait comprit dans quelle situation délicate elle se trouvait.

\- Au vu de sa tête, c'était plutôt stupide, commenta Clarke.

\- Hey ! protesta Lexa.

\- Et vous êtes ? L'ignora la blonde.

\- Le propriétaire de la bijouterie, Mr. Pennyworth, se présenta-t-il élégamment.

\- Inspecteur Griffin, en charge de l'affaire, se présenta-t-elle à son tour. Alors que pouvez-vous me dire sur le braquage ?

\- Un homme armé et déguisé en Père Noël, il était accompagné de gamins déguisés en lutins, répondit Lexa pour le vieil homme.

\- Et tu t'es interposée ? Sans armes ? C'était stupide, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Bon sang, c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?! S'insurgea la brune.

\- Je vais avoir besoin des vidéos de surveillance, l'ignora Clarke en se tournant vers le propriétaire.

 _« Les vidéos de surveillances ?! »_ blêmit soudainement Lexa.

\- Bien évidemment, accepta-t-il de coopérer.

\- Miller ! Interpella-t-elle leur collègue qui s'occupait d'encadrer les clients témoins du braquage.

\- Oui ? Les rejoignit-il.

\- Va avec Mr. Pennyworth pour récupérer les vidéos de surveillance et ensuite tu les apporteras à Raven.

Miller acquiesça puis il suivit le propriétaire dans l'arrière-boutique afin de récupérer les images des caméras de surveillance.

\- Hey ça va ? S'inquiéta Clarke en portant doucement une main sur sa joue pour la ramener à se focaliser sur elle alors qu'elle suivait d'un regard paniqué les deux hommes quittés la pièce.

\- Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas, se reprit Lexa dans un sourire forcé et prenant sa main dans la sienne en la serrant doucement pour la rassurer.

\- Sérieusement, t'es toute pâle, faut vraiment que tu ailles à l'hôpital, souffla-t-elle inquiète. Je t'y emmènerais bien mais faut que je m'occupe de ça…

\- T'en fais pas, je connais le chemin par cœur, tenta-t-elle de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Hors de question que tu conduises, se recula Clarke et qui appela immédiatement le secouriste pour qu'il l'emmène en ambulance.

\- Je ne vais surement pas abandonner ma voiture ici, protesta vivement Lexa.

\- Donne-moi les clés et quelqu'un la ramènera, proposa-t-elle.

C'est alors que Lexa la regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Il était encore plus inconcevable pour elle que quelqu'un d'autre touche à sa voiture.

\- Hors de question ! Refusa-t-elle en mettant sa main dans sa poche comme pour protéger ses clés d'une main malveillante.

\- Et bien, elle restera ici en attendant que tu reviennes, conclut Clarke avant de l'attraper par le bras pour l'entrainer vers l'ambulance. Lexa se laissa trainer par Clarke jusqu'au véhicule, à la fois agacée et touchée par son inquiétude démesurée.

\- Tu me tiens au courant, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je t'appelle dès qu'ils confirment que je vais bien, retourna-t-elle espiègle.

\- Toujours le dernier mot, Woods, soupira-t-elle de son enfantillage avant de l'embrasser en guise d'au revoir.

\- Toujours, sourit-elle fièrement en se séparant.

\- Allez file.

Clarke s'éloigna et Lexa monta dans l'ambulance. La porte se referma sur elle mais la blonde ne quitta pas le véhicule des yeux, le suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue.

\- Bon sang ce que je l'aime cette tête de mule, sourit-elle tout en ouvrant sa main pour révéler les clés de la voiture de Lexa qu'elle venait de subtilement lui voler.

* * *

Lexa attendait depuis une éternité la venue d'un médecin. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait alors qu'elle regardait passer les minutes sur la petite horloge accrochée en face d'elle. De plus, elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience en restant assise sur le lit sur lequel on l'avait installé à son arrivée aux urgences de l'hôpital. Une cohue de patient et de médecins défilait devant elle mais personne ne semblait faire attention à elle et si elle n'était pas là pour rassurer Clarke, elle serait déjà partie. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour elle ?! Songea-t-elle dans un soupire. Elle faisait réellement un gros effort en étant ici car elle détestait viscéralement les hôpitaux et ce, depuis la mort de ses parents. Bien qu'elle ait été épargnée par l'accident de voiture qui les emporta, Lexa n'en était pas sortie totalement indemne et avait dû passer plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. Ce lieu n'était pour elle que synonyme de malheur et de douleur, elle le détestait et pourtant elle le connaissait par cœur à force d'y venir. Comme si depuis la disparation de ses parents ce lieu faisait irrémédiablement partie de sa vie, que ce soit lors de sa période délinquante ou en tant que flic, Lexa y venait bien trop souvent à son goût. Elle n'était pas à son aise et l'odeur aseptisée des lieux lui donnait la nausée. A chaque fois, peu importe l'étendu de ses blessures, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de partir au plus vite et elle venait d'atteindre sa limite. Lexa se leva dans un soupir et s'en alla d'un pas agacé avant de brusquement percuter quelqu'un.

\- Oh pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle avant de totalement se figer.

\- Bonjour Lexa, la salua un médecin en blouse blanche.

\- A… Abby ? S'étrangla presque la brune en reconnaissant la mère de Clarke. Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

\- Je travaille ici, répondit-elle simplement, et vous êtes ma patiente alors retournez vous assoir sur ce lit.

\- Vous travaillez ici ? Comment ça ? Et aux urgences ? Questionna-t-elle tandis qu'Abby roula des yeux et l'entraina vers le lit.

Lexa n'y comprenait rien car la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la mère de Clarke, c'était au chevet de cette dernière à l'hôpital. Et malgré l'état grave de sa fille, Abby était repartie à New-York où elle travaillait en tant que chirurgienne. Une chirurgienne de renom qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir dans le petit hôpital d'Arkadia et encore moins officier aux urgences.

\- Laissez-moi regarder cette coupure, approcha-t-elle sa main de sa blessure mais pour être stoppée à mi-chemin par la poigne de Lexa qui enserra son poignet.

\- Répondez à mes questions, grinça-t-elle fermement.

Abby soupira lourdement en capitulant et lui répondit :

\- J'ai été transférée à la direction du service de chirurgie de l'hôpital d'Arkadia et nous travaillons tous à tour de rôle aux urgences.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sans libérer sa main.

\- Et bien, bien que les urgences soient considérées comme une corvée, il faut…

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, la coupa-t-elle calmement.

Le professionnalisme détaché du médecin s'effaça pour laisser paraitre un spectre de tristesse dans son regard.

\- Pour Clarke…

\- … il n'y a pas si longtemps vous ne sembliez pas vous préoccupez d'elle, lui reprocha-t-elle sa visite éclair lorsque Clarke avait été hospitalisée.

\- Vous avez raison, je suis loin d'être une mère exemplaire, admit-elle honnêtement, mais elle a failli mourir et je veux arranger les choses entre elle et moi.

Lexa jaugea de sa sincérité et au bout de quelques secondes, elle relâcha sa main.

\- Elle ne vous pardonnera pas comme ça, lui dit-elle.

\- Je sais… sourit-elle tristement… est-ce que je peux regarder cette blessure maintenant ?

Lexa acquiesça et se laissa examiner par le médecin qui après avoir approuvé le travail du secouriste sur sa blessure, exigea qu'elle passe quelques examens pour s'assurer de l'absence de séquelle. Tout en obtempérant, elle songea aux conséquences de la présence d'Abby à Arkadia. Clarke n'allait pas apprécier et Lexa redoutait sa réaction.

\- Et bien hormis ce mal de tête, tout à l'air en ordre, conclut Abby après une heure d'insupportables analyses.

\- Je peux partir ?

\- Vous pouvez et reposez-vous bien pour chasser ce mal de tête. Surtout si vous voulez reprendre le travail demain.

\- A vos ordres.

\- Lexa, je ne plaisante pas, la réprimanda-t-elle.

La brune se contenta d'un petit sourire puis elle se leva dans l'idée de partir lorsqu'Abby la stoppa.

\- Vous avez un moyen de transport pour rentrer ? lui demanda-t-elle en se rappelant qu'elle était arrivée avec l'ambulance.

\- Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Je vais avoir terminé mon service, je peux vous ramener si vous le souhaitez.

\- Si c'est un moyen de voir Clarke…, l'arrêta-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Non, elle n'aura même pas à savoir que c'est moi qui vous ramène, se défendit Abby.

Lexa contempla la proposition car elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre le bus avec son mal de crâne qui s'intensifiait d'instant en instant et appeler Clarke revenait à prendre le risque qu'elle croise sa mère et elle ne voulait surtout pas la prendre au dépourvu. C'est donc en faisant promettre à Abby ne pas tenter de voir Clarke qu'elle accepta.

* * *

Abby la déposa discrètement devant chez elles et comme promis, elle s'en alla sans chercher à voir Clarke. Lexa disparut rapidement dans l'immeuble abritant leur appartement. En grimpant les étages, elle oublia rapidement la mère de Clarke pour revenir à son problème initial, le vol de sa bague de fiançailles. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle empêche Clarke de voir les vidéos de surveillance et qu'elle retrouve les voleurs avant elle. Il fallait qu'elle récupère sa bague. Cette bague était parfaite, c'était celle-ci et elle venait d'y passer toutes ses économies. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne pouvait prendre l'enquête puisque Clarke l'avait déjà et l'en écarter lui vaudrait pléthore de problème, à commencer par dormir sur le canapé ou même pire être virée de l'appartement. Perdue dans ses pensées et contrariée, Lexa se rendit à peine compte qu'elle entrait enfin chez elle. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsque Clarke apparut dans le salon.

\- Lexa ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour venir te chercher ? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement qu'elle soit rentrée seule.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger au boulot, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je suis passée te prendre quelques affaires avant de te rejoindre à l'hôpital, expliqua-t-elle en désignant un petit sac posé sur le canapé.

\- Faut toujours que t'imagines le pire, s'amusa Lexa qui savait que Clarke s'était comme d'habitude emportée dans son inquiétude en imaginant qu'elle allait devoir rester à l'hôpital.

\- Pardon de m'inquiéter pour toi, se vexa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Lexa sourit à son air boudeur qui attendrissait toujours son cœur puis elle franchit la distance les séparant pour venir prendre ses mains et décroiser ses bras avant de tendrement l'embrasser.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres et ce qui décrocha un sourire à Clarke.

\- Alors que t'as dit le médecin ? demanda la blonde lorsqu'elles se séparèrent.

Lexa se figea légèrement en songeant à Abby, une légère réaction qui n'échappa pas à la blonde mais qui ne dit rien.

\- Que tout va bien. J'ai juste un peu mal au crâne mais ça devrait passer d'ici demain, répondit-elle tout en décidant de ne pas révéler la présence de sa mère car elle ne souhaitait aucunement la bouleverser et surtout elle ignorait encore si elle devait s'en mêler ou non.

Clarke sourit légèrement amusée car elle savait parfaitement « qu'un peu mal au crâne » voulait dire en réalité qu'elle avait toute une tribu qui lui martelait la tête.

\- Viens-là, l'entraina-t-elle jusqu'au canapé avant de l'embrasser en la poussant à s'assoir, repose-toi là, je vais nous faire à manger, lui dit-elle ensuite avant de se reculer pour rejoindre la cuisine.

\- J'ai pas très faim, lui dit Lexa en tentant de la retenir auprès d'elle.

\- Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, la contredit-elle avant de se défaire de sa prise et s'éloigner pour de bon dans la cuisine.

Clarke commença à fouiller le frigo à la recherche d'une idée pour le repas puis elle en sortit tous simplement deux steaks avant de sortir du placard un paquet de pate. Elle prit ensuite casserole et poêle qu'elle mit sur le feu. De son côté, la brune se laissa fondre dans le canapé, son regard allant se perdre sur le sapin nu de décoration qui trônait dans un coin du salon. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'odeur des fraiches aiguilles emplir paisiblement ses narines mais elle ne trouva pas la sérénité recherché, son esprit la ramenant à sa bague perdue.

\- Tu as des pistes pour l'enquête ? S'éleva la voix de Lexa.

\- Pas vraiment, ils n'ont pas laissé de trace et je n'ai pas encore visionné les vidéos de surveillance. Je dois voir Raven demain matin.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, uniquement rompu par les crépitements de la cuisson et les mouvements de Clarke cuisinant.

\- Mais j'espère pouvoir la régler rapidement. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on ait plus d'affaire à Noël et qu'on puisse le fêter en famille, confia-t-elle tout en retournant la viande.

\- En famille ? Se redressa un peu trop vivement Lexa qui grimaça mais ce qui échappa à la blonde.

\- Oui enfin, nos amis et Anya et Indra, précisa-t-elle.

Lexa fit le tour du canapé et s'arrêta alors qu'elle réalisait que bien qu'elle ait perdu sa famille, elle en avait encore une pour passer les fêtes si elle le souhaitait. Une famille bien étrange avec Anya l'avocate et Indra la chef de gang mais tout de même une famille alors que de son côté, Clarke n'avait personne puisqu'elle ne parlait plus à sa mère. Soudainement, elle se prenait la triste réalité en pleine face. Et le fait qu'Abby soit en ville rendait les choses encore plus tristes. Finalement peut-être était-il temps que quelqu'un s'en mêle ?

\- Hey, je suis désolée, la ramena la voix de Clarke qui s'approchait, je sais que les fêtes sont compliquées pour toi.

C'était peu dire. L'accident avait eu lieu peu avant Noël alors autant dire que Lexa avait longtemps détesté cette période qui lui rappelait ce moment douloureux de sa vie. Cependant, elle avait réapprit à l'apprécier et elle comptait bien inscrire des souvenirs heureux et indélébiles avec Clarke à commencer avec sa demande en mariage. Ce qui la ramena au vol et la contraria de nouveau.

\- On peut oublier cette idée, fait comme si je n'avais rien dit, continua Clarke.

\- Non, l'arrêta-t-elle. C'est une excellente idée.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air contrarié ? Retourna-t-elle sceptique.

Lexa allait répondre un quelconque mensonge lorsqu'un bruit strident les fit toutes les deux sursauter. Elles se tournèrent vers la cuisine et découvrirent les steaks en train de brûler.

\- Oh non, non, non, non ! Paniqua Clarke.

\- T'es une véritable catastrophe, Griffin ! s'exclama Lexa qui accourut pour retirer la poêle du feu ainsi que la casserole de pâte au bord du débordement.

Une fois la viande brûlée mise en sûreté, Clarke s'empressa d'éteindre le détecteur de fumé.

\- Je suis désolée, grimaça-t-elle ensuite au regard désespéré de Lexa qui trouvait encore le moyen de s'étonner de sa maladresse en cuisine car c'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas encore mit le feu à l'appartement.

\- C'n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-elle, comme je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas faim.

\- Ok… alors si on allait se coucher ? proposa-t-elle dans un sourire timide.

\- Et si on décorait plutôt le sapin ? proposa-t-elle en regardant le sapin nu par-dessus son épaule.

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna Clarke alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

\- Si ce n'est pas maintenant, on ne le fera jamais, tu le sais.

\- Tu as raison, accorda-t-elle en se rappelant les contraintes de leur boulot.

Lexa déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis elles rassemblèrent les différentes décoration de Noël qu'elles avaient acheté un peu plus tôt dans le mois avant de commencer à tout disposer. Ce qui devait être rapide s'étira, les minutes devenant des heures alors qu'elles débattaient sur la meilleure place pour chaque boules, chaque guirlande, se chamaillant, riant, puis partageant un chocolat chaud et des biscuits traditionnels devant leur travail accompli. Chaudement installées dans leur canapé, Lexa blottit dans les bras de Clarke, elles contemplaient leur sapin qui maintenant resplendissait de mille feux.

\- On a bien travaillé, constata Lexa.

\- C'est parfait, confirma Clarke bien qu'elle ne parlait pas que du sapin.

Lexa acquiesça d'un sourire puis un agréable silence les enveloppa et Clarke sentit le corps de sa belle se détendre alors qu'elle s'endormait doucement. Afin de ne pas la réveiller, elle attrapa tant bien que mal un plaide reposant sur le bout du canapé et l'étendit sur elles. Lexa se lova instinctivement contre elle et attendrit, Clarke lui embrassa délicatement le front puis elle ferma à son tour les yeux…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors ce début ? Contente de les retrouver ?**

 **Petite précision, cette histoire sera très courte, normalement quatre chapitres ;)**

 **A très vite et bon réveillon ! :D**


	2. De surprises en surprises

**CH2-De surprises en surprises**

 **BONNE ANNEE !**

 **Merci pour l'accueil de cette fic ! Je suis contente quelle vous plaise ! :D**

 **Et voici donc le second chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna Clarke alors qu'au petit matin elles enfilaient leurs manteaux afin de rejoindre le commissariat.

\- Oui, tout va bien, répondit Lexa dans un sourire rassurant.

Cependant, Clarke savait qu'elle lui mentait et si ce n'était pas à cause de ce sourire forcé, c'était à cause de ses regards constant sur l'heure ou encore son agitation inhabituelle, comme si elle était stressée par quelque chose qui allait arriver.

\- T'es sûre ? Insista-t-elle alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à quitter l'appartement.

\- Certaine, répondit-elle avant de littéralement se figer en voulant prendre ses clés de voiture accrochées au mur de l'entrée… Clarke ? L'appela-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement posée.

\- Oui ? Retourna-t-elle innocemment.

\- Comment mes clés sont-elles arrivées ici ? Continua-t-elle sans quitter des yeux les dites clés.

\- Et bien… je les ai prises dans ta poche, avoua-t-elle en craignant ce qui allait suivre.

\- Et pourquoi ? Grinça-t-elle alors que la réponse n'allait surement pas lui plaire.

\- Pour qu'un agent puisse la ramener ici.

-QUOI ?! fit-elle violemment volte-face. Tu… tu… tu as laissé quelqu'un toucher ma voiture ?

\- Lexa, ce n'est qu'une voiture, chercha-t-elle à désamorcer sa réaction.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une voiture ! Argua-t-elle avec force.

\- Même en ayant passé des heures à la retaper, ça ne reste qu'un tas de ferraille.

\- Non… je… je refuse d'entendre ça, secoua-t-elle la tête en refusant d'entrer dans cette discussion.

\- Lexa…

\- Si je trouve une seule rayure, la prévint-elle avant d'attraper ses clés et quitter l'appartement presque en courant pour rejoindre sa Camaro.

Clarke ferma l'appartement derrière elle et partit à sa suite, la rattrapant rapidement alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas pressé vers sa voiture.

\- Tu déraisonnes complètement lorsqu'il s'agit de cette voiture !

Mais Lexa ne l'écoutait plus, faisant le tour de sa Camaro en l'examinant minutieusement.

\- C'est ridicule, soupira-t-elle avant de rejoindre sa propre voiture dans l'intention de partir au poste sans elle.

Et lorsque la portière de sa voiture claqua, cela attira l'attention de Lexa qui revit subitement ses priorités.

\- Non, Clarke attend ! Tenta-t-elle vainement car la blonde démarrait déjà sa voiture.

Lexa grimpa précipitamment dans la sienne et lorsqu'elle la démarra, Clarke la dépassait. Elle lui emboita le pas sur les chapeaux de roue car il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive avec elle au poste afin de l'empêcher de voir les vidéos, même si elle n'avait aucun plan pour y arriver…

* * *

C'est ensemble qu'elles arrivèrent au poste, saluant comme chaque matin leurs collègues sur leur passage avant de rejoindre respectivement leur bureau et se mettre au travail. Cependant, ce matin-là, Lexa ne s'arrêta pas à son bureau, fonçant tout droit sur leur Capitaine, Marcus Kane, qui quittait son bureau.

\- Capitaine ! L'arrêta-t-elle en dépassant d'un pas rapide Clarke qui semblait également vouloir le rejoindre.

\- Woods, la salua-t-il bien que confus par sa brutale intervention alors qu'il la connaissait plus discipliné.

\- Donnez-moi l'affaire du gang du Père Noël, exigea-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Kane et Clarke, cette dernière les rejoignant d'un pas furieux.

\- Cette affaire est à moi, se planta à ses côtés Clarke.

\- C'est celle de Griffin et vous êtes un témoin, ajouta Marcus qui ne comprenait rien à cette demande.

\- Que je sois témoin ne pose aucun problème et vous le savez, se défendit Lexa.

\- L'affaire est déjà à Griffin, dit-il fermement.

\- Alors mettez-moi sur l'affaire avec elle, lança sans réellement réfléchir Lexa qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de retrouver sa bague sans que Clarke ne découvre le pot aux roses.

\- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle, annonça sérieusement Clarke.

\- Pourquoi je plaisanterai ? Je suis sérieuse, s'insurgea la brune.

\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu as refusé de faire équipe avec moi parce qu'on est en couple ? S'insurgea à son tour la blonde. Tu as revu tes stupides principes ou alors c'est ta façon de me dire que tu veux rompre ?

\- Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie ! Paniqua-t-elle.

\- STOP ! Les arrêta le Capitaine. Peu importe vos raisons Woods, que ce soit seule ou en équipe vous n'aurez pas cette affaire…

\- Capitaine… voulut-elle se défendre.

\- … Griffin a déjà une équipière, la coupa-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Clarke alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvel équipier depuis des mois car après l'affaire A.L.I.E tous les potentiels candidats avaient refusé de travailler avec elle par peur d'attirer des problèmes à leur carrière.

Marcus soupira et ouvrit pleinement la porte de son bureau qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de refermer avant l'arrivée de Woods, révélant ainsi la présence d'une femme au physique élancée et à la chevelure brune et bouclée.

\- Luna ? S'étonna à son tour Lexa.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demandèrent à l'unisson Clarke et Marcus.

\- On était à l'académie de Police ensemble…

\- … et tu n'aurais pas fini major de ta promo si j'étais restée, ajouta Luna en les rejoignant tout en lançant un regard plein de rivalité à Lexa.

Lexa serra les poings alors qu'elle se retrouvait quelques années en arrière, faisant face à sa rivale toujours aussi sûre d'elle tandis qu'elle ne pouvait nier que le doute persistait sur sa réussite. Quelques mois avant la fin de leur formation, Luna avait subitement disparu, transféré dans une autre académie, laissant ainsi Lexa sans réel challenger et terminant première de sa promo.

\- Griffin, vous faites dorénavant équipe avec Rivers.

\- Capitaine… commencèrent à l'unisson Clarke et Lexa.

\- Fin de la discussion, claqua-t-il fermement avant de disparaitre dans son bureau.

Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois à se faire face dans un lourd silence. Luna arborait un petit sourire en coin tout en observant Clarke, cette dernière ne sachant quoi faire coincée entre sa nouvelle équipière et sa petite-amie. La blonde ne comprenait rien au comportement étrange de Lexa et de l'autre, elle se demandait d'où pouvait bien sortir cette équipière qu'on venait de lui coller. Cela faisait un an qu'on ne lui trouvait personne et voilà que Luna débarquait le jour où Lexa annonçait vouloir faire équipe avec elle sur une affaire ? Elle aurait dû se réjouir d'avoir enfin une équipière, travailler seule commençait à lui peser, mais elle s'inquiétait bien trop pour Lexa. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de passer de Luna à Clarke, semblant en pleine réflexion…

\- Alors vous deux… laissa trainer Luna dans un petit sourire plein de sous-entendu.

\- Oui, confirma brièvement Clarke dont toute l'attention était portée sur Lexa qui restait silencieuse.

\- Alors par quoi on commence, _partenaire_ ? Questionna Luna avec un regard sournois vers la brune.

\- Euh… je dois aller voir Raven pour les vidéos de surveillance de la bijouterie, sursauta presque Clarke en revenant à son travail.

\- Raven ? demanda Luna.

\- Excusez-moi, je dois y aller ! Sortit brutalement de sa torpeur Lexa qui fit volte-face et qui partit en courant.

Elle abandonna les deux nouvelles partenaires en pleine confusion face à son attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Luna.

\- Surement encore une de ses crises… soupira Clarke.

\- Et bien, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, compatit-elle avec amusement.

\- T'as pas idée, s'amusa-t-elle dans un sourire tendre.

* * *

C'est en courant que Lexa descendit au sous-sol avant de pénétrer à bout de souffle dans le bureau de Raven en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle puis de s'y appuyer comme pour empêcher quelqu'un de rentrer. Elle balaya rapidement du regard la petite salle regorgeant d'écrans et d'appareils technologiques jusqu'à tomber sur Raven qui l'observait assise sur sa chaise à roulette en affichant un sourire goguenard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Woods ? Son sourire s'élargissant d'avantage.

Lexa réalisa que Raven avait visionné les vidéos et qu'elle savait donc ce qu'elle faisait à la bijouterie et donc la raison de sa présence.

\- Clarke ne doit pas savoir, avança-t-elle d'un pas vif.

\- Comment tu comptes le lui demander ? Classique ? Epic ? Dégoulinant de romantisme ? S'enjoua Raven.

\- Il n'y aura rien de tout ça si elle le découvre ! L'arrêta-t-elle. Clarke va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, elle ne doit pas voir les vidéos.

\- Holà ! S'arrêta gravement Raven. Tu me demandes de dissimuler des preuves ?

\- Non ! Oui ! J'en sais rien ! C'est toi le génie ici ! Paniqua Lexa qui craignait de plus en plus l'arrivée de Clarke.

Raven éclata de rire, ce qui figea la brune, cette dernière perdant toute émotion sur son visage, ce qui finit par ramener au sérieux l'analyste qui commença à prendre peur.

\- Ok, ok, ok, respire, j'ai tout sous contrôle, Clarke ne verra rien de ce qui te concerne.

\- Comment ?

\- Trop technique pour toi, Woods, mais fait moi confiance, répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- T'es géniale, lui dit-elle soulagée.

\- Je sais… mais ce n'est pas gratuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sans surprise.

\- Que je sois la marraine de votre premier marmot, sourit-elle espiègle.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle avec facilité, malgré le fait qu'Anya allait surement la tuer pour lui avoir retiré ce privilège.

\- Bien ! Maintenant disparait avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Lexa se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte.

\- Pas celle-ci ! Celle-là ! lui indiqua-t-elle une autre porte presque dissimulée par tout son attirail.

Elle s'empressa d'y disparaitre afin de ne pas risquer de croiser Clarke et réalisa la justesse de son action lorsqu'elle entendit Raven saluer la blonde à son entrée.

\- Griffin ! Joua-t-elle piteusement la surprise, au contraire de lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas seule… et tu es ?

\- Je te présente Rivers, ma nouvelle équipière, Rivers, Raven notre analyste, présenta la blonde.

\- Et bien c'est une journée pleine de surprise, s'amusa-t-elle de la situation.

\- De quelles surprises tu parles ?

Raven bloqua une fraction de seconde avant de répondre avec engouement :

\- De ce Père Noël et ses lutins, bien sûr !

\- A ce propos, tu as ce qu'il me faut ?

\- Ouep ! Se tourna-t-elle vers ses écrans.

Elle enclencha une vidéo, où elles purent regarder l'entrée du Père Noël et de ses lutins dans la bijouterie puis différents angles montrant les clients et les enfants brisant les vitrines mais aucune image de Lexa.

\- On ne voit rien sur l'intervention de Lexa ? Questionna rapidement Clarke avec confusion.

\- Malheureusement la caméra la concernant a eu un dysfonctionnement, expliqua-t-elle tout en se tournant sur un écran plein de grésillement où l'on ne distinguait rien… Mais on ne doit pas en voir d'avantage, indiqua-t-elle tout en s'étant assuré qu'on ne voyait pas plus le visage du Père Noël que sur le reste des images.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Raven était une informaticienne de génie, trafiquer la vidéo avait été un jeu d'enfant et la remettre en état le saurait tout autant. Il n'y avait donc aucuns soucis à se faire pour la suite de l'enquête, l'intervention de Lexa rentrerait dans les preuves à charges en temps voulu.

\- Woods était à la bijouterie ? Questionna Luna.

\- Oui, elle est intervenue et a été blessée au visage, comme tu as dû le constater, répondit Clarke.

\- Woods s'est fait mettre K.O par le Père Noël ? S'en amusa Luna.

\- C'est une histoire dont on va entendre parler, ajouta Raven.

\- En attendant, ces vidéos ne nous apprennent rien, les ramena-t-elle au sérieux sans pour autant cacher un petit sourire.

\- Difficile de voir son visage avec sa fausse barbe et tous les gamins portent ce masque de lutin, énonça Luna.

\- Alors on va commencer par chercher du côté des receleurs habituels de la ville, annonça Clarke.

* * *

Debout devant la vieille bâtisse, Lexa fixait la pancarte surplombant le portail et qui menaçait de tomber à tout instant. Le temps avait passé mais rien n'avait changé, tout comme la gérante des lieux qui s'approchait appuyée sur sa vieille canne.

\- Ne serait-ce pas la petite Lexa ? lança-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante et du sourire apaisant d'une grand-mère.

Madame Brown avait créé ce refuge pour les jeunes sans-abris de la ville, nombreux fugueurs finissaient par y venir et y être découvert par la police avant d'être ramenés à leur famille ou aux services sociaux, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas pour Lexa. Elle avait fréquenté ce lieu après la mort de ses parents et avoir fuit les services sociaux, elle n'était jamais restée plus d'une nuit et espaçait largement ses visites pour ne pas être trouvée.

\- Je ne suis plus petite, geignit-elle pour la forme.

\- Tu seras toujours la petite effrontée qui partait au petit matin en pensant que personne ne l'a voyait.

\- Je savais que vous étiez à la fenêtre, l'informa-t-elle avec nostalgie.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu partais, préférant le froid à mes chocolats chauds, énonça-t-elle avec une légère pointe de reproche.

Lexa sourit au souvenir de cette boisson chaude à la pointe de cannelle qui lui avait en des temps difficiles réchauffer le corps et le cœur, tout comme l'attention maternelle mais autoritaire de Madame. Brown qui n'avait pas hésité à la confronter sur ses choix. Cependant, Lexa n'était pas prête à écouter mais elle avait préparé le terrain pour sa rencontre avec Indra.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda-t-elle après un silence et sachant que Lexa n'était pas là sans raison.

\- Je suis sur une enquête, répondit-elle et ce qui fit sourire la vieille dame car il y avait toujours une enquête avec ses visites.

\- Je suppose que tu veux voir les enfants, dit-elle en se détournant pour entrer dans la propriété.

\- Ce serait une véritable chance que les coupables soient parmi eux, confia-t-elle.

Elles entrèrent et l'odeur familière du chocolat et de la cannelle emplit ses narines, un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard s'attardait avec nostalgie sur les modestes décorations de Noël parsemant les couloirs.

\- Qu'on fait ces enfants ?

\- Braquage.

Madame. Brown s'arrêta net alors qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer des enfants commettre un tel acte, ne serait-ce qu'en termes de moyen.

\- Ils sont sous la coupe d'un adulte, je le suspecte de les manipuler ou simplement de leur faire du chantage, leur aide contre un toit ou à manger par exemple.

\- Si j'attrape ce malotru, il goûtera de ma canne…

\- Je n'en doute pas, rit Lexa.

Après cela, elles reprirent leur marche et atteignirent rapidement la cantine, où les jeunes présent profitaient d'un bon repas de midi ainsi que d'une décoration de Noël simpliste mais suffisante pour égayer le quotidien des enfants.

\- Jeunes gens, votre attention s'il-vous-plait, demanda-t-elle d'une clair autorité.

La salle entière se tut et tourna son attention sur elle. La vieille femme se tourna alors vers Lexa, lui passant la main.

\- Je suis l'inspecteur Woods, s'avança-t-elle.

Plusieurs d'entre eux se recroquevillèrent sur leur chaise mais ce n'était pas ceux qu'elle cherchait, ceux-là ne devait avoir commis que de petits délits dont elle n'avait que faire aujourd'hui. Non, ceux qu'elle cherchait ne se contenteraient pas de se faire tout petits dans leur chaise…

\- J'enquête sur un braquage qui…

… Ceux qu'elle cherchait partiraient en courant comme le jeune garçon qui se leva brutalement à l'autre bout de la pièce pour disparaitre aussitôt par une porte.

\- Finalement je suis peut-être en vaine, lança-t-elle pour Madame. Brown tout en s'élançant à la poursuite du jeune garçon.

* * *

Clarke, suivit de sa nouvelle équipière, entra chez le prêteur sur gage le plus malfamé d'Arkadia. Sa boutique perdue dans les bas-quartiers était le lieu préféré des voleurs en tout genre pour écouler leur butin en toute discrétion, sauf que le propriétaire était bavard. Enfin, quand on savait faire parler Willy la fouine, un art que maitrisait parfaitement Clarke.

\- Inspecteur Griffin, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? claironna un petit homme maigrichon et à la chevelure grasse installé derrière un comptoir.

\- N'essaye pas les flatteries, le prévint Clarke qui n'avait pas envie de jouer.

\- Et qui est votre charmante amie ? Continua-t-il tout en reluquant Luna de la tête aux pieds.

\- Quelqu'un t'a-t-il vendu des bijoux récemment ? L'interrogea Luna avec fermeté et coupant ainsi court à son examen.

\- On me vend beaucoup de bijoux. Cependant mes transactions sont toutes soigneusement consignées dans ce carnet, pointa-t-il en faisant glisser le dit carnet face à elles.

\- Te fou pas de nous Willy, tu ne consignes pas ce genre de client, accusa Clarke.

\- Quel genre de client ?

\- Du genre Père Noël et qui… commença Luna avant d'être brutalement interrompue par le cri de Willy lorsque Clarke l'attrapa par le cou pour violemment plaquer son visage sur le bois écorché du comptoir.

\- Arrête de jouer au con, lui murmura Clarke à l'oreille alors qu'il se débattait en vain, un vol pareil y en a pas eu depuis longtemps, t'es forcement sur le coup ou bien t'en a entendu parler alors accouche ! conclut-elle en appuyant un peu plus son visage sur la surface.

\- Griffin, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien réglementaire, lui souffla Luna.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Se redressa légèrement Clarke et la regardant presque avec horreur. Ne me dit pas que t'es une seconde Woods ?

\- Quoi ?... Peu importe… La violence n'est pas une solution à tout, c'est tout, se justifia Luna.

\- Putain, v'là qu'on m'a collé une pacifiste, grogna-t-elle tout en relâchant Willy qui se redressa en se massant la nuque avant de se reculer à bonne distance. Parle, sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver, le menaça-t-elle.

\- Ok, ok, ok, je vais parler, paniqua-t-il. C'est un habitué du marché mais d'habitude, il ramène de la camelote, trois fois rien, mais là il a débarqué avec du lourd…

\- Tu lui as acheté quoi ? demanda Luna.

\- Rien.

\- Tu penses sérieusement qu'on va te croire ? Avança dangereusement Clarke.

\- J'ai tout de suite fait le lien avec le braquage et je t'ai vu sur les images aux infos, je savais que tu viendrais ici alors j'ai surement pas pris le risque de lui acheter quoi ce soit ! Se défendit-il.

\- Je te savais pas si intelligent, concéda Clarke.

\- Tu as un nom à nous donner ? demanda Luna.

Il détourna le regard, réticent, jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne se penche pour l'attraper par sa chemise et ne lève le poing pour le frapper.

\- Ok, c'est bon ! Je peux même vous dire où il vit !

* * *

Lexa courait tant bien que mal à travers les ruelles enneigées qu'empruntait le jeune fuyard. Le froid lacérait ses poumons alors qu'au fur et à mesure de l'effort son souffle se faisait plus court. Le garçon était agile et rapide alors que malgré son entrainement elle peinait à ne pas glisser sur la neige. Profitant de son avance sur elle, le gamin ramassa de la neige pour en confectionner une boule parfaite qu'il lança dans sa direction. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle se la prit en pleine face ainsi que la suivante.

\- Espèce de sale morveux ! Explosa-t-elle dans sa fierté touchée.

Blessée dans son égo, elle accéléra sa course et malgré les boules de neiges suivantes, elle combla la distance. Après plusieurs rues à lui courir après, le jeune garçon entra dans un vieux bâtiment qui semblait à l'abandon. Les lieux n'inspirant guère confiance, Lexa sortit son arme avant d'entrer à sa suite. L'intérieur lugubre et poussiéreux lui confirma l'état insalubre des lieux mais si les propriétaires l'avaient abandonné, ce n'était pas le cas de ses locataires. Alors qu'elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers d'où elle pouvait entendre les pas de course du jeune fuyard, plusieurs curieux ouvrirent leur porte face à l'agitation de leur course.

\- Police ! Rentrez chez vous ! leur ordonna-t-elle de retourner dans leurs appartements, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre.

A proximité du dernier étage, elle entendit une porte claquer. Dernier étage qu'elle atteignit légèrement essoufflée mais elle se concentra immédiatement afin d'anticiper le moindre danger. Il n'y avait qu'une porte sur cet étage et elle n'était pas dupe, le garçon c'était probablement réfugié chez l'enfoiré qui les utilisait. Arme en main, elle s'appuya contre le mur puis elle inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte.

\- Police ! Ouvrez ! ordonna-t-elle après quelques secondes de non réponses.

Sans surprise, elle n'en eut pas d'avantage et décida donc d'entrer. Prudemment, elle tourna la poignée puis poussa doucement la porte tout en restant protégée par le mur. Alors qu'il ne se passa rien, elle entra et une odeur d'humidité agressa ses narines tandis que la moisissure visible sur les murs écœura ses yeux. Cependant, elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur l'appartement, toute son attention se tournant sur le garçon essoufflé se tenant au centre de la petite pièce où pseudo cuisine et chambre se côtoyaient. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, une dizaine d'années, cheveux blond et plutôt maigre, il avait un éclat de malice dans le regard malgré sa crainte visible.

\- Ok, alors tout d'abord, je ne te veux aucun mal, rassura-t-elle le garçon qui la fixait, ensuite j'aimerai juste que tu me suives pour te poser quelques questions… ok ?

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête tout en reculant de quelques pas. Le garçon était clairement effrayé donc elle choisit une autre approche.

\- Ok… alors pour commencer est-ce que tu pourrais me dire comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en avançant un peu plus dans la pièce. Moi, c'est Lexa et je veux juste t'aider. Ecoute, j'étais comme toi avant…

Elle vit soudainement son regard s'écarquiller de peur et la seconde d'après, elle ressentit une violente douleur à l'arrière du crâne. Violemment assommée, elle s'écroula face contre terre. Papillonnant des yeux en luttant contre l'appel de l'inconscience, elle vit deux grosses bottes noires se planter à quelques pas d'elle.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! T'as ramené un flic ici ?! » Entendit-elle hurler à travers la douleur martelant son crâne.

Ses paupières se faisaient plus lourdes d'instant en instant mais elle sentait l'agitation s'élevant dans la pièce.

« Il va falloir que je répare ta connerie ! » entendit-elle l'homme crier.

Plusieurs choses se fracassèrent sur le sol, fracas devenu presque imperceptible pour elle alors qu'elle plongeait dans les abysses.

« Tiens allume-ça ! » ordonna-t-il ensuite à l'enfant.

La seconde d'après, un crépitement inquiétant, une odeur particulière et une chaleur de plus en plus intense titilla ses sens puis elle sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres pour Octavia Black, elle s'était levée auprès de son formidable mari puis après un rapide petit-déjeuner, était partie pour la caserne de pompier d'Arkadia. Elle avait salué ses collègues de la précédente garde puis avait pris son poste. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'alerte sonnait. Maintenant installée avec son équipe dans un camion flambant neuf, ils roulaient à vive allure et sous le chant des sirènes en direction d'un incendie dans l'un des vieux immeubles des bas-quartiers. Octavia savait que le feu qu'ils allaient affronter serait compliqué car ces vieux bâtiments étaient insalubre, le feu les dévorant rapidement et fragilisant la structure déjà instable. A quelques pâtés de maisons, on pouvait déjà apercevoir une immense colonne de fumé s'élever dans le ciel. Lorsque le camion s'arrêta enfin, l'équipe descendit et constata l'ampleur du monstre qu'ils devaient affronter, ses flammes dévorantes descendant le long des murs.

\- On dirait que le foyer est au dernier étage, constata Johnson, un grand baraqué.

\- Le bâtiment ne va pas tenir longtemps, constata Cruz, un latino au caractère bien trempé.

\- Capitaine Black ! Interpella un policier qui s'approchait.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est sorti ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- Je ne sais pas, d'après les habitants un policier était sur les lieux mais pas de trace de lui et personne ne sait s'il était encore à l'intérieur.

\- Je ne peux pas risquer la vie de mes hommes sur des suppositions, on a pas le temps de fouiller tout le bâtiment et…

\- Je sais où elle est ! Surgit alors un jeune garçon. Elle est au dernier étage, il faut l'aider !

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Questionna Octavia.

\- C'est moi qu'elle poursuivait, avoua-t-il sans hésiter.

Le policier l'attrapa immédiatement par le bras mais le garçon s'en ficha, s'adressant à Octavia :

\- Elle est inconsciente, elle peut pas sortir seule ! Allez l'aider !

\- Capitaine, si elle est au dernier étage…

\- Je sais ! Coupa-t-elle Cruz.

Octavia observa quelques secondes le bâtiment en flamme et il n'y avait aucun doute sur les risques qu'encouraient son équipe s'ils entraient. Elle refusait de perdre l'un de ses hommes mais elle refusait d'abandonner cet agent de police dans les flammes.

\- Je vais entrer, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire, annonça-t-elle avec détermination.

\- C'est de la folie et encore plus seule ! Le bâtiment risque de tomber à tout instant ! S'interposa Johnson.

\- On abandonne personne, argua-t-elle en le contournant, restez-là et assurez mes arrières, ordonna-t-elle une dernière fois avant de courir vers le bâtiment en flamme et d'y entrer.

Une chaleur intense l'accueillit alors que le feu était déjà partout, la fumée obstruant grandement sa vision. Protégée par sa tenue et masque à oxygène sur le visage, elle s'engouffra sans hésitation à travers les flammes, trouvant rapidement les escaliers. Le temps lui était compté, chaque seconde passant était un pas de plus vers une mort certaine dans l'effondrement du bâtiment. Sous ses pieds, elle pouvait déjà sentir l'escalier grincer de douleur. Plus elle montait, plus les flammes dévorant les murs étaient grandes et intenses. Malgré son équipement, Octavia commençait à ressentir la chaleur du feu et l'idée de rebrousser chemin lui traversa plusieurs fois l'esprit alors que son avancée se fit plus difficile mais elle s'y refusa. Arrivée au dernier étage, son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'une poutre manqua de tomber sur elle. L'adrénaline s'empara totalement d'elle alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était à court de temps, un grognement assourdissant traversant le bâtiment. Dans la structure agonisante, elle couru sans précaution vers l'appartement envahit par la fumé et les flammes.

\- Y a quelqu'un ?! hurla-t-elle avec urgence. Répondez ! Je ne peux pas vous voir !

La fumé était si épaisse qu'Octavia malgré son masque se sentait étouffer. Elle avança un peu plus dans la pièce mais des flammes tentèrent de la mordre et elle recula subitement, trébuchant sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Hey ! Vous m'entendez ?! Tenta-t-elle de réveiller la victime inconsciente qu'elle retourna sur le dos. Lexa ?! Réalisa-t-elle avec effroi. Lexa, réveille-toi ! La secoua-t-elle légèrement mais sans succès.

Le bâtiment grinça à nouveau et une nouvelle poutre s'abattit dans un coin de la pièce. Octavia releva Lexa et passa un bras autour de ses épaules afin de la trainer avec elle en dehors de cet enfer. Tout en avançant, elle tentait de la réveiller en lui parlant mais il était clair qu'elle avait respiré beaucoup trop de fumé pour revenir parmi eux. C'est inquiète pour la vie de son amie et leur chance s'amenuisant de sortir qu'Octavia attaqua la descente des escaliers. Elle fatiguait d'instant en instant avec le poids de son amie, les flammes se resserrant de plus en plus autour d'elles mais elle refusait d'abandonner. Elles étaient à mi-chemin lorsque le bâtiment se mit à trembler dans un terrible grognement d'agonie, Octavia perdit l'équilibre retenant de justesse Lexa contre elle. Le tremblement s'arrêta et Octavia sut que c'était maintenant où jamais. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle se mit presque à courir en trainant Lexa toujours inconsciente. Elles atteignaient la dernière volée de marche lorsque les murs tremblèrent à nouveau. Octavia perdit à nouveau l'équilibre et elle entendit avec effroi un immense vacarme venant d'en haut, elle leva la tête et vit les étages s'effondrer les uns sur les autres. Jamais elle n'aurait le temps de sortir ! Se paralysa-t-elle. Puis au même instant, elle sentit le poids de Lexa lui être retiré et une puissante poigne l'attrapa et la releva. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nuage de poussière l'entourait puis la lumière du jour l'aveugla. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de son environnement, elle se trouvait dans la rue entourée par ses collègues qui l'avait sorti de cet enfer.

\- Merci les gars, souffla-t-elle épuisée après avoir retiré son masque.

\- Pas de quoi, Capitaine, sourit rassuré Johnson.

\- Octavia ! Ca va ?! reconnut-elle avec surprise la voix de Clarke qui venait en courant vers elle.

\- Clarke ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- On était en chemin pour interroger un suspect dans ce bâtiment, expliqua-t-elle tout en l'examinant du regard.

\- Lexa ?! se rappela subitement Octavia tout en la cherchant du regard avant de la trouver sur la civière qui grimpait dans l'ambulance.

\- Quoi Lexa ? demanda Clarke avec confusion.

\- C'est Lexa ! Dans l'incendie, c'était Lexa ! Lui montra-t-elle l'ambulance. Fonce !

Une peur indescriptible l'engloutit et Clarke courut tout droit sur l'ambulance, grimpant et imposant sa présence aux secouristes qui tentèrent de la faire sortir en vain.

* * *

Arrivée à l'hôpital, les portes de l'ambulance volèrent pour laisser passer la civière portant Lexa, suivit de près par Clarke qui lui tenait fermement la main. Ils entrèrent en catastrophe par l'entrée des urgences, le brancard filait et Clarke suivait, peu consciente de ce qui l'entourait hormis de Lexa qui ne montrait aucun signe de réveil et dont le pronostique vital inquiétait les secouristes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda un médecin avec autorité.

\- Blessure à la tête et importante inhalation de fumée, répondit avec urgence le secouriste.

-Lexa ?!

\- Maman ?!

Les deux femmes se fixèrent sous le choc, le temps s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde autour d'elles puis il reprit son court alors que la surprise de Clarke laissa place à la colère sur son visage.

\- Clarke, je peux t'expliquer…

\- Pas maintenant, coupa-t-elle brutalement sa mère. Tout ce qui compte c'est Lexa.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle, tu n'as pas de soucie à te faire.

\- Je sais…

Et c'était vrai car malgré leur désaccord, sa mère restait un grand médecin et elle avait toute sa confiance. Elles échangèrent un dernier regard et Abby emporta Lexa…

* * *

Lorsque Lexa ouvrit enfin les yeux, c'est un nouveau mal de tête qui lui vrilla le crâne. Elle papillonna des yeux puis bien qu'encore écrasée par une immense fatigue, elle réussit à porter sa main à son visage. Elle sentit les sutures de sa plaie au front mais ce n'est pas là qu'elle avait mal. Elle leva la tête et posa sa main à l'arrière découvrant alors une douloureuse bosse. Elle grimaça puis regarda enfin autour d'elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement la chambre d'hôpital puis elle vit Clarke endormie sur une chaise près du lit. Lexa sourit en songeant que sa petite-amie l'avait veillé puis elle voulut l'appeler mais sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge enrouée, toussant alors violemment. Une toux qui réveilla Clarke.

\- Lexa ?! Réalisa-t-elle son réveil avec joie.

Rapidement, la brune sentit un verre et la fraicheur de l'eau contre ses lèvres alors que Clarke l'aidait à boire. Une fois sa gorge soulagée par le liquide, Lexa se rallongea.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle tandis que la blonde reposait le verre sur la table de chevet.

\- On t'a trouvé inconsciente dans un immeuble en flamme, répondit-elle sans réussir à cacher la colère derrière l'inquiétude.

\- Clarke…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? lui reprocha-t-elle à la fois guidée par l'incompréhension et la peur de l'avoir perdu de peu.

\- Je… j'enquêtais… avoua-t-elle piteusement.

\- Ca je l'avais compris ! Claqua Clarke dont la colère ne se cachait plus. Mais ce n'est pas ton enquête, bordel ! Alors pourquoi ?

Lexa détourna le regard, n'ayant aucune réponse à lui donner, hormis la vérité qu'elle souhaitait garder. Clarke souffla de frustration et fit le tour du lit, rejoignant la fenêtre d'un pas énervé.

\- Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ce gamin ? fit-elle volte-face après quelques lourdes secondes à regarder silencieusement l'extérieur.

\- Vous l'avez attrapé ? S'enquit immédiatement Lexa.

\- Pas vraiment, il s'est rendu en venant prévenir Octavia de ta présence dans l'immeuble, expliqua-t-elle tout de même. Il t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Je dois le voir, entreprit-elle de se lever.

\- Hors de question! La stoppa la voix autoritaire d'Abby qui venait d'entrer.

Lexa s'était figée, couvertures à moitié relevées mais elle avait bien l'intention de partir.

\- Je vous signe une décharge s'il le faut mais je vais sortir d'ici, la défia-t-elle sans crainte.

\- Une minute, les arrêta Clarke, pourquoi tu n'es pas surprise de la voir ? S'adressa-t-elle avec accusation à sa petite-amie.

\- Si, enfin… voulut-elle mentir avant de se rétracter sous son regard menaçant… parce que c'est elle qui m'a prise en charge l'autre jour, avoua-t-elle.

Contre toute attente, Clarke se mit à rire. Un rire sans joie et incisif.

\- Je le crois pas…

\- Clarke… tenta Abby.

\- Non, ne t'en mêle pas, mordit-elle sa mère avant de pleinement se tourner sur Lexa. Que tu me mentes sur cette enquête, que tu me tiennes à l'écart de tes raisons, je peux l'accepter, déclara-t-elle solidement avant de continuer d'une voix tremblante de colère, mais sur ma mère ? J'étais en droit de savoir, tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite !

\- Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire, intervint Abby mais ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

\- Et depuis quand tu lui rends des comptes ? Hoqueta-t-elle de dédain.

\- Clarke…

\- Nan, tu sais quoi, j'en ai rien à faire de tes explications, claqua-t-elle avant d'attraper sa veste posée sur la chaise et d'ajouter : Et réfléchit bien avant de quitter ce lit parce qu'il est surement plus confortable que notre canapé ! Asséna-t-elle tout en quittant d'un pas vif la chambre.

La porte claqua et Lexa eut un léger soubresaut avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent et n'arbore un air penaud.

\- Je suis désolée, déclara Abby après le claquement de la porte.

\- Peu importe… balaya Lexa… il faut que je sorte d'ici, rappela-t-elle ensuite avec détermination.

\- Même si par chance tu ne souffres pas d'une forte intoxication, ce n'est pas conseillé…

\- Je m'en fiche et vous me devez bien ça, ne laissa-t-elle place à la discussion.

Abby soupira résignée puis elle acquiesça tout en lui annonçant qu'elle allait chercher les papiers à signer. De son côté, Lexa laissa échapper un soupir alors que ce Noël s'annonçait des plus catastrophique…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Et voilà, Lexa est bonne pour le canapé ! :p Alors ce chapitre ? Clarke a-t-elle raison d'être en colère ? Et que pensez-vous de Luna ? Va-t-elle mettre son grain de sel ? :p**

 **J'essaye de vous poster le prochain demain soir mais sinon il faudra malheureusement attendre le début de semaine prochaine car je rend visite à Mickey. :D**

 **Encore merci pour l'accueil de cette petite fic et j'espère vous retrouver pour la suite !**


	3. Les fantômes du passé

**CH3-Les fantômes du passé**

 **Et oui, encore un chapitre !**

 **Encore merci pour vos review vous êtes géniaux ! :D**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lexa se réveilla peu avant l'aube, grimaçant immédiatement en sentant une multitude de courbature la piquer de douleur. Elle se redressa sur le canapé inconfortable qui l'avait mise à mal toute la nuit, se joignant ainsi à son esprit tourmenté pour l'empêcher de dormir. Un sommeil qu'elle n'avait trouvé que quelques heures plus tôt, l'épuisement ayant finalement raison d'elle. Dans un long bâillement, elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé, ses pieds nus rencontrant la douceur du tapis couvrant la distance jusqu'à la télévision. Elle tira la couverture sur ses jambes afin de préserver un peu de chaleur puis son regard se braqua sur la porte de leur chambre, où Clarke dormait seule. La veille alors qu'elle s'attendait à une violente dispute avec sa petite-amie furieuse, il en avait été tout autre. A sa plus grande confusion, Clarke qui n'hésitait jamais à totalement exploser pour libérer ses émotions, s'était au contraire murée dans un silence pesant. Elle l'avait totalement ignoré, hormis pour lui jeter une couverture et un oreiller dans les bras puis elle était allée s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Trop surprise par son attitude, Lexa n'avait pas réagit puis elle avait renoncé à frapper à la porte pour tenter une discussion, préférant laisser passer l'orage que Clarke n'avait pu dissimuler dans son regard. Un regard qui l'aurait foudroyé sur place s'il l'avait pu. Lexa n'avait donc aucune idée de l'humeur de Clarke et elle craignait sincèrement l'ouverture de cette porte. Quittant sa contemplation, elle se leva et rejoignit la cuisine. Elle frissonna lorsque ses pieds nus rencontrèrent le carrelage froid, elle s'empressa alors de mettre en route la machine à café puis de grimper sur l'un des tabourets du comptoir. A travers les rideaux du salon, elle pouvait voir que le ciel commençait à lentement s'oranger des premières lueurs du soleil. Normalement, elle devrait être en train de se préparer pour sa course matinale mais elle ne voulait pas manquer Clarke et la connaissant, si la blonde voulait l'éviter, elle attendait surement qu'elle parte. Lexa se servit une tasse de café bien chaude qui la réchauffa puis elle entendit le bruit de la douche, souriant doucement malgré son appréhension. Elle s'empressa ensuite de préparer le petit-déjeuner, sachant que Clarke aimait prendre son temps sous l'eau chaude du matin. Lorsque Clarke sortit enfin de la chambre, prête à partir pour le travail, elle se figea à la vu de Lexa faisant face à un délicieux petit-déjeuner. Cependant, c'est sans un mot qu'elle alla se servir une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle prit une tartine et commença à la tartiner avec appétit.

\- Tu comptes me faire la tête longtemps ? Se risqua Lexa lorsque le lourd silence rythmé par le bruit des ustensiles la pesa.

-…

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler comme des adultes responsables ? S'exaspéra-t-elle face à son obstination enfantine.

\- Oh, parce que maintenant tu veux parler ? Retourna-t-elle sarcastique.

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant et écoute-moi au moins…

\- Je fais l'enfant ?! S'emporta-t-elle brutalement. Tu me mens, me dissimule le retour de ma mère et je fais l'enfant ?!

\- Oui ! T'es en plein caprice à me bouder comme ça et…

Mais elle fut coupée par une tartine venant se coller sur sa joue avant de lentement se décoller et tomber dans son café, l'éclaboussant.

\- Tu veux du caprice, le voila, claqua-t-elle de colère.

Puis elle rassembla ses affaires dans de grands gestes furieux et rejoignit l'entrée pour s'en aller.

\- Et habitue-toi au canapé ! cria-t-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer, Woods, se maudit Lexa tout en se regardant couverte de café et de confiture.

* * *

C'est une Clarke toujours aussi furieuse qui pianotait des doigts sur la portière passager de sa voiture alors qu'elle avait laissé le volant à Luna. Vu son état, elle avait préféré laisser la conduite à son équipière pendant qu'elle pouvait ruminer sa colère contre Lexa.

\- Comment va Woods ? demanda finalement Luna alors qu'elles roulaient vers un énième receleur qui pourrait avoir des informations.

\- Bien, abattit-elle froidement.

\- Ooook, laissa trainer Luna devant cette attitude étrange alors que la veille, elle était encore morte d'inquiétude à son sujet.

Clarke ne s'attarda pas sur son intervention, revenant rapidement à Lexa. Pourquoi lui avait-elle caché la présence de sa mère ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Cette histoire ne la concernait pas et s'il y avait un camp à choisir, c'est forcément dans le sien qu'elle devait être, pas celui de sa mère. Alors pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Elle tournait et retournait cette question, bien incapable de trouver la réponse et se refusant toute confrontation avec Lexa. Du moins pas tant qu'elle serait aussi en colère car elle savait que ses paroles pourraient dépasser sa pensée. Sa dispute avec sa mère était un sujet sensible, elle ne le savait que trop bien, ainsi elle souhaitait épargner sa petite-amie. Même si Lexa mériterait plus d'une tartine au visage, sourit-elle à nouveau de sa petite scène. Cela avait été complètement déplacé mais malgré sa colère, la tête de Lexa valait le détour.

\- Des problèmes avec Woods ? demanda alors Luna.

\- Si on veut, répondit-elle évasive.

\- Si on veut ? Hoqueta-t-elle. Deux jours seulement qu'on bosse ensemble et je n'ai fait que te voir en conflit avec elle.

\- C'est compliqué… voulut-elle gentiment lui faire comprendre de lâcher l'affaire.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il te faut quelqu'un de moins compliqué et qui te fasse confiance …

\- Qui me fasse confiance ? La coupa-t-elle confuse.

\- Et bien oui, sinon pour quelle autre raison mènerait-elle l'enquête en parallèle si ce n'est par manque de confiance ?

Clarke en resta sans voix. Serait-ce effectivement la raison ? Non, non, elles avaient dépassé ce problème de confiance avant même d'être en couple. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher les paroles de Luna de s'insinuer dans son esprit, résonnant encore et encore jusqu'à instiller une perle de doute…

\- Tu as pu parler au gamin ? demanda-t-elle à son équipière en tentant de se concentrer sur son travail.

\- Non, il refuse de coopérer.

\- Il faut l'amadouer, il y a bien quelque chose qui le fera parler.

\- Et bien à ce propos… hésita soudainement Luna.

\- Accouche, Rivers ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Il ne veut parler qu'à Woods.

Clarke lui jeta alors un regard terrifiant mais elles n'eurent l'occasion d'approfondir le sujet car un appel du poste les interrompit pour les prévenir d'un nouveau braquage. Oubliant leur discussion, elles roulèrent à toute vitesse sur les lieux…

* * *

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, le Père Noël et ses lutins prenaient la fuite à travers la rue. Elles les poursuivirent en voiture mais durent rapidement l'abandonner lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans les rues piétonnes de la ville dont l'accès leur était complètement bloqué par des plots en béton.

\- Griffin attend ! cria Luna alors que Clarke sauta de la voiture encore en marche.

Ayant l'habitude de ce genre d'action imprudente et malgré la neige, Clarke se réceptionna sans perdre l'équilibre et courut à leur poursuite. Les fuyards la repérèrent rapidement et décidèrent de se séparer. Espérant que Luna la suivait, elle lui fit signe de suivre les gamins pendant qu'elle s'occupait du Père Noël qui avait attenté à la vie de sa petite-amie. En cette période de fête, les rues piétonnes débordaient de monde, rendant ainsi leur course difficile en les obligeants à slalomer entre les personnes. Mais alors que Clarke prenait soin de les éviter, le Père Noël les bousculait et les poussait même dans sa direction pour la ralentir. Elle les esquivait tant bien que mal, sautant parfois par-dessus les gens tombant à terre. Bien plus habitué que lui au course poursuite, largement entrainée, elle commença à lentement mais surement le rattraper. Encore quelques mètres et elle aurait le plaisir de le plaquer au sol et lui faire regretter de s'en être prit à Lexa. Elle allait prendre son élan pour se jeter sur lui lorsqu'il attrapa un sapin de Noël décorant l'entrée d'une boutique pour le jeter sur son passage. Réagissant trop tard, elle le rencontra de plein fouet, se faisant emporter dans une embrassade douloureuse, les aiguilles piquant son visage et ses mains. Elle s'écrasa à terre avec le sapin puis s'extirpa des branches dans de grands gestes désordonnés qui firent bien rire les passants. Furieuse et touchée dans sa fierté, Clarke reprit sans attendre sa course et aperçut son Père Noël s'engouffrer dans une rue menant à la grande place. Elle sourit de victoire en réalisant que cette rue n'avait pas d'autre sortie que la place alors elle prit un raccourcie pour l'y retrouver. Elle courut de toutes ses forces pour l'intercepter, la victoire grandissante jusqu'à ce qu'elle débouche sur la place, se figeant brusquement.

\- Et merde ! hurla-t-elle son désenchantement, ce qui fit se tourner tous les regards sur elle. Quoi ?! Vous voulez ma photo ?! S'emporta-t-elle avant de rager toute seule, maudissant l'univers tout entier.

Chacun s'efforça de l'ignorer, reprenant son occupation, tout comme les dizaines de Père Noël et de lutins travaillant aux quatre coins du marché de Noël sur lequel elle venait de pénétrer. Elle avait complètement oublié cet évènement, ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas de leurs fuyards qui venaient de disparaitre parmi la foule, se fondant dans le décor.

\- Ils nous ont bien eu, constata à voix haute Luna qui venait de la rejoindre, également à bout de souffle.

Clarke jeta un dernier regard furieux en direction de la foule puis s'en détourna pour retourner à la voiture.

\- Clarke, tu t'es frotté à un sapin ou… l'arrêta Luna en désignant sa tête.

La blonde grogna et passa ses mains de colère dans ses cheveux pour en retirer toutes les aiguilles qui s'y étaient logées.

\- Pas un mot… menaça-t-elle son équipière qui cachait difficilement son sourire amusée.

Cette fois Clarke retourna à la voiture, bien décidée à rentrer au commissariat afin de faire parler leur seule piste et ce petit morveux allait leur parler, même si elle devait employer les grands moyens pour cela…

* * *

Lorsque Lexa avait tenté de se glisser en toute discrétion vers la salle d'interrogatoire où était gardé le jeune garçon, elle avait été interceptée par son Capitaine qui l'avait alors informé qu'il refusait de parler, sauf à elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée assise face à lui, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux depuis plusieurs minutes. Le garçon soutenait son regard inquisiteur et Lexa pouvait voir toute sa force malgré les difficultés que lui balançait déjà la vie. Une vie qu'elle avait connue, la rue était impitoyable, on ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même, jamais sûr de rien concernant le lendemain. Une vie dénuée de la chaleur d'une famille, une famille qui, elle l'espérait, ne lui avait pas été retirée, tout comme elle en avait fait la douloureuse expérience.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas sauvé ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

Le garçon se mura dans son silence, baissant légèrement la tête, dissimulant alors son regard derrière ses mèches blondes ébouriffées et un peu trop longue.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ? Reformula-t-elle franchement.

Il releva brusquement la tête, fronçant des sourcils comme s'il réalisait seulement ce qu'il avait fait en informant les secours de sa présence dans le bâtiment en flamme. Lexa le laissa procéder, inclinant légèrement la tête, l'invitant à lui répondre sans crainte.

\- Parce que… parce que vous avez dit avoir été comme moi, répondit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Lexa analysa sa réponse et plus que tout ce regard océan qui la ramenait à un être cher mais surtout à l'espoir qu'elle y vit. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure car elle était soudainement devenue la preuve qu'on pouvait se sortir de ce cauchemar qu'il vivait, qu'ils avaient partagé.

\- C'est vrai ? Cherchait-il à s'assurer de la vérité.

\- J'ai également eu le plaisir de boire les chocolats chaud à la cannelle de Madame. Brown, répondit-elle d'un demi-sourire.

Sourire qu'il lui rendit avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

\- J'ai aussi fuis le système, je vivais dans la rue et j'ai aussi fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière pour survivre mais j'ai fini par accepter qu'on m'aide, ajouta-t-elle avec douceur et l'assurance qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il se renfrogna sur sa chaise, se méfiant, non pas d'elle mais du système qui ne lui avait été jusqu'à présent d'aucune aide, le rangeant directement dans la case délinquant, des causes perdues.

\- Si tu me disais ton nom pour commencer ? Tenta-t-elle de le mettre en confiance avec une question simple.

\- Aden… souffla-t-il après un battement de quelques secondes.

Lexa sourit devant ce premier pas encourageant.

\- Et bien Aden… Merci d'avoir aidé les secours à me sortir des flammes, le remercia-t-elle sincèrement.

\- Je suis pas un méchant, répondit-il comme si elle venait de l'accuser du contraire.

\- Je sais, lui assura-t-elle.

Ce n'était qu'un gamin paumé et qui luttait seul, exactement comme elle par le passé. Il n'était pas méchant mais il faisait les mauvais choix et ça aussi elle connaissait. Une douloureuse nostalgie s'empara alors d'elle, elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre et Aden ne vit rien de son combat intérieur, au contraire de la personne qui les observait à leur insu à travers la vitre sans tain. Clarke était rentrée au commissariat prête à s'en mêler mais l'interrogatoire avait déjà commencé et malgré sa colère, elle restait professionnelle et n'avait donc rien interrompue, se contentant de se faufiler dans la petite pièce annexe. En apercevant la tristesse sur le visage de sa compagne, elle comprit que cette enquête lui tenait peut-être à cœur à cause de son passé. Ces enfants étaient des fugueurs ou des orphelins des rues, tout comme elle. Lexa comprenait leur douleur et souhaitait surement les aider à sortir des griffes de ce Père Noël, même si elle devait à nouveau affronter son passé douloureux. Clarke sentit sa colère s'amenuiser, du moins celle concernant l'enquête car elle lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir caché la présence de sa mère. Son conflit avec elle ne la regardait pas, elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler, d'autant qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre… Clarke chassa ses pensées et revint sur l'interrogatoire.

\- Mais cet homme est méchant, continua Lexa, et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'arrêter.

\- Je vous aiderais pas ! Trancha-t-il vivement.

\- Pourquoi ? ne comprit-elle pas son soudain changement d'humeur.

\- Vous êtes flic, on peut pas vous faire confiance.

\- Aden… tu peux me faire confiance quand je te dis que je vais arrêter ce salopard, il ne se servira plus de vous, lui dit-elle avec férocité, contenant sa colère.

Il l'observa silencieux, pas encore convaincu mais ressentant la sincérité de sa colère et c'est bien la première fois qu'un flic semblait réellement s'intéresser à leur souffrance.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner dans le système, abattit-il durement.

Le cœur de Lexa se serra car elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était l'enfer du système, balancé de famille en famille, toutes plus douteuses les unes que les autres.

\- Si je vous aide, je ne retourne pas dans le système, négocia-t-il.

Lexa savait qu'elle ne pourrait tenir cette promesse. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir là-dessus. Il était hors de question de le remettre dans la rue et les services sociaux étaient déjà prévenus mais elle avait besoin des infos qu'il détenait alors :

\- C'est promis…

Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer de culpabilité tandis que Clarke pouvait voir son visage se fermer au monde. Aden lui accordant sa confiance se mit à lui parler, lui révélant de précieuses informations sur le Père Noël. Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle d'interrogatoire, elle tomba nez à nez avec Clarke.

\- Titus Kruger est ton homme, lui annonça-t-elle tout en lui donnant ses notes.

\- Lexa…

\- Pas maintenant, lui dit-elle fatiguée.

Clarke se tut et Lexa se détourna avec le fardeau de cette fausse promesse.

* * *

\- Il faut que tu me trouves tout ce que tu as sur Titus Kruger, annonça Clarke en entrant sans préambule dans le labo de Raven.

Cette dernière sursauta à son entrée ainsi qu'une seconde fois lorsqu'elle jeta des notes sur son bureau. Raven la connaissait bien et elle sut immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Tout va bien avec Lexa ?

\- Parfaitement bien, mentit-elle fatiguée de toute cette situation.

\- Tu n'es pas du tout convaincante.

Clarke soutint son regard alors qu'elle attendait une explication et elle finit par craquer.

\- Cette période de l'année est compliquée pour elle et toute cette affaire la ramène à son enfance mais au lieu d'en parler, elle se renferme sur elle-même, me ment et enquête en parallèle, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider…

\- Soit juste là pour elle, haussa des épaules Raven qui savait qu'il y avait plus derrière le comportement de la brune.

\- Ca semble si simple, soupira Clarke fatiguée.

\- Ca l'est, affirma son amie, crois-moi Anya est pareille.

\- Pas étonnant, hoqueta Clarke, Anya l'a en partie élevé.

\- N'oublis pas notre chère chef de gang, rit Raven.

\- Comment je pourrais oublier Indra ? En tout cas pas quand Lexa me lance ses regards meurtrier après une de mes conneries.

\- Elevée par Indra puis Anya, fallait t'attendre à un cocktail détonnant, s'amusa Raven.

\- Ouais… sourit-elle. Comment va Anya au fait ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

\- Elle est sur une grosse affaire. C'est pas de tout repos de passer d'avocate à procureur, répondit-elle fièrement.

\- Toi aussi tu ne l'as vois plus, c'est ça ? devina-t-elle derrière sa fierté.

\- En couple sous le même toit, mais c'est un vrai courant d'air en ce moment et même lorsqu'elle est à la maison elle travaille, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est le temps de son affaire, voulut-elle la rassurer.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle sans cacher un léger doute.

\- Et bien ça respire la joie de vivre ici ! Pointa Luna en entrant et passant un bras autour des épaules de Clarke.

\- Rivers… grogna Clarke qui soudainement trouvait son équipière encombrante.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, encore Woods ?

\- …

\- Ca lui arrive de te rendre heureuse ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Hey ! Se leva Raven. Et si tu t'occupais de tes affaires !

\- Du calme ! La repoussa doucement Clarke qui se faisant se détacha de Luna.

Raven se rassit tout en foudroyant la nouvelle du regard.

\- Je plaisantais, précisa Luna.

\- Evite ce genre de blague à l'avenir, retourna Clarke.

Luna leva les bras en signe de reddition et quitta la pièce mais non sans jeter un regard provocateur à Raven. Cette dernière ne le manqua pas et jura entre ses dents alors qu'elle ne sentait vraiment pas cette Luna.

\- Et toi trouve-moi tout sur Kruger, ordonna Clarke à Raven avant de s'en aller à son tour.

* * *

Après l'interrogatoire, Lexa avait été convoquée dans le bureau du Capitaine qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de cette enquête. Il l'avait laissé ressortir sans blâme mais ce serait sa seule chance. Depuis elle était cantonnée à son bureau. Elle avait tout d'abord ragé contre son Capitaine puis elle s'était mise à ruminer son entretien avec le jeune Aden, ce dernier faisant remonter à la surface un passé qui continuait de la tourmenter. Un passé qui l'avait ramené à ses parents disparut trop tôt, ces derniers la ramenant au conflit séparant, Abby et Clarke… Clarke qui était juste en face, installée à son bureau. Elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis leur dispute. C'était bien la première fois qu'elles restaient aussi longtemps en froid et Lexa savait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger car son douloureux passé, lui avait également rappelé les regrets qu'elle portait depuis la disparition de ses parents. Clarke avait encore sa mère mais ce ne serait malheureusement pas toujours le cas et quand ce jour cruel viendrait, elle se rendrait compte du temps et des moments perdus à cause de cette dispute. Lexa regrettait chaque jour de ne pas avoir profité des moments que lui offrait la vie avec sa famille et elle ne souhaitait pas cela pour Clarke. Lexa en souffrait alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire mais Clarke l'avait, aussi dure soit-il, elle pouvait pardonner sa mère et tenter de retrouver ce qu'elles ont perdu. Alors Lexa allait s'en mêler et elle savait d'avance qu'une dispute en découlerait. Tout comme elle savait qu'elle allait finir par coller son poing au visage de Luna si elle continuait à se tenir aussi près de Clarke. Rivers était également au bureau de cette dernière, elles travaillaient sur les différents éléments de l'enquête mais la partenaire de Clarke ne cessait de se coller à elle, de toucher son bras, de murmurer à son oreille et lançait parfois des coups d'œil dans sa direction en guise de provocation. Entre Luna et elle c'étaient une longue histoire de rivalité mais elle n'avait rien d'amicale. Elles étaient entrées en compétition dès le premier jour à l'académie et ce sur tous les sujets, y compris les femmes. Lexa ne comptait plus les soirées où elles s'étaient disputées les faveurs d'une conquête. Luna semblait vouloir reprendre leur rivalité où elles l'avaient laissé et s'attaquait à Clarke, ce qui fonctionnait à merveille pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Bien que son poing la démange, elle savait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer sa situation avec Clarke qui bien sûr ne verrait aucune raison à son attaque, hormis sa jalousie soit disant excessive. En ayant cependant assez, elle se leva brusquement, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol, attirant ainsi l'attention de Clarke et de Luna qui la regardèrent s'éloigner alors qu'elle jetait un regard menaçant à Rivers.

\- T'avais promis ! entendit-elle crier avant que des poings ne viennent marteler sa poitrine.

Totalement prise par surprise, Lexa ne put rien faire d'autre que de reculer sous l'attaque jusqu'à buter contre un bureau. Aden s'écrasant de tout son poids sur elle, la frappant de toute sa colère.

\- Tu m'as menti ! T'es comme tous les autres ! Déchargeait-il sa rage contre elle.

Totalement paralysée, Lexa encaissa les coups, acceptant les conséquences de ses actes sous une culpabilité écrasante.

\- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle alors que Clarke écarta avec force Aden avant de le pousser dans les bras de Luna qui termina de l'éloigner, le ramenant à une conseillère des services sociaux tout aussi surprise que les autres témoins de la scène.

\- T'es qu'une menteuse ! entendit-elle encore Aden crier alors qu'il était trainé en dehors du poste pour rejoindre le système.

\- Lexa, ça va ? demanda prudemment Clarke.

\- Je lui avais promis, répéta-t-elle absente et honteuse.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

\- Ca ne change rien au fait que je l'ai laissé tomber, s'éloigna-t-elle sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke rentra enfin chez elle, Lexa était déjà là, assise dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'air songeur. Elle retira sa veste, la déposa dans l'entrée puis avança doucement vers sa petite-amie. Elle releva le verre de vin posé sur la table basse mais ne fit aucun commentaire en allant s'installer sur le canapé et comme une évidence, Lexa se laissa glisser contre elle. Clarke referma ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant légèrement pour lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par souffler, j'aurais dû comprendre ce qui te tracassait avec cette enquête.

Lexa releva les yeux sur elle, pensant qu'elle parlait de la bague mais elle comprit à son regard plein de compassion qu'elle parlait d'Aden et de son passé.

\- C'est pas ça, s'éloigna Lexa qui bien que la sachant sans jugement n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne en pitié.

\- Lexa, je te connais assez pour savoir que l'histoire de ce garçon te touche plus que tu ne le montres, se redressa-t-elle au bord du canapé tandis que la brune se levait.

\- Evidemment que ça me touche, reconnut-elle, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais cette enquête.

\- Alors pourquoi ? S'exaspéra-t-elle de ne plus la comprendre ces derniers jours.

Lexa soupira pour toute réponse et prit son verre dans lequel elle but une gorgée tout en se détournant vers la fenêtre. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Après tout, elle n'avait aucune chance de retrouver sa bague, elle était surement revendue et perdue à jamais. Et en même temps à quoi bon ?

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir pour ta mère… s'excusa-t-elle à la place.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? demanda Clarke qui était toujours en colère par rapport à la situation.

\- Au départ je ne voulais pas m'en mêler et puis je savais que ça te bouleverserait, je ne voulais pas gâcher les fêtes…

\- De toute façon c'est plutôt mal parti pour ce repas de Noël, lança-t-elle alors que l'enquête trainait.

\- Tu ne crois pas que le retour de ta mère serait une occasion de vous réconcilier ? Se jeta-t-elle finalement à l'eau.

\- Que… quoi ? S'étouffa presque Clarke à sa soudaine question.

\- C'est Noël, elle est là, c'est peut-être l'occasion de vous pardonner…

\- Stop, se leva Clarke, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- On pourrait l'inviter…

\- Non ! Elle m'a abandonné au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'elle ! Mon père est mort, elle n'a pas supporté que je veuille devenir flic et elle est partie ! J'ai perdu mon père puis ma mère !

\- Je sais ce que c'est mais Clarke…

\- Tes parents sont morts, ils ne t'ont pas abandonné. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, se laissa-t-elle emporter par sa colère.

Elle vit ses paroles frapper de plein fouet Lexa mais il était trop tard, la douleur sur son visage lui déchira le cœur puis la douleur devint colère.

\- Mes parents sont morts, répéta-t-elle incisive mais se contenant malgré tout.

\- Lexa…

\- Je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de les voir, de leur parler, d'être dans leurs bras, de ressentir leur amour mais toi, tu peux retrouver ça, énonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ta mère est juste là et elle est revenue pour toi. Elle a commis une énorme erreur mais elle est prête à la réparer alors ne laisse pas ta fierté rater cette chance.

Clarke accusa ses paroles, détournant le regard de ses émeraudes qu'elle aimait tant et qui étaient brillant de larme par sa faute. Lexa qui en eut assez de la tension les écrasants, quitta le salon pour leur chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Clarke ferma les yeux au léger claquement de la porte. Le cœur serré, elle les rouvrit humide de larmes alors qu'ils se perdaient sur leur sapin de Noël. Elle sourit tristement en songeant au moment passé à le décorer, un moment simple et sans problème. Depuis tout était partie de travers, d'abord cette enquête, puis Luna, puis sa mère… Clarke soupira en songeant à cette dernière. Elle était en colère mais au fond, elle savait que Lexa avait raison et elle était évidemment la personne la plus apte à lui faire part de son avis. Elle regrettait profondément ses paroles, elle n'en pensait pas un mot mais elle avait blessé sa petite-amie. Malgré tout Lexa n'avait pas laissé sa peine se déchainer sur elle, continuant seulement à la raisonner. Clarke ne l'en aimait que d'avantage et peut-être devrait elle l'écouter. Le regard perdu sur leur sapin, elle songea qu'après tout, quel meilleur moment que Noel pour essayer de pardonner ? Sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi proche alors c'était peut-être l'occasion de faire un pas l'une vers l'autre ? Car au fond, derrière toute sa rancœur, sa mère lui manquait terriblement et elle mentirait si elle disait que les moments en famille ne lui manquait pas, qu'elle ne regrettait pas son absence à sa remise de diplôme, que de ne pas avoir pu lui présenter convenablement Lexa, la femme avec qui elle était persuadée de passer sa vie ne lui pesait pas chaque jour… Au fond, sa mère lui manquait et il lui avait fallu la témérité de Woods pour lui ouvrir les yeux. _Lexa_ … songea-t-elle tendrement. Clarke se tourna vers la porte de leur chambre et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle s'y dirigea. Elle entra silencieusement et plongée dans la pénombre, elle aperçut sa petite-amie emmitouflée sous les couvertures. Elle se changea en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas la déranger puis elle se glissa à son tour dans leur lit. Elle s'allongea, regard rivé sur le plafond tandis que Lexa allongée sur le côté lui tournait le dos.

\- Je déteste quand tu as raison, Woods, murmura-t-elle dans la nuit et pensant Lexa endormie.

Mais après quelques secondes de silence, la brune se retourna en ouvrant silencieusement ses bras pour elle. Clarke s'y blottit immédiatement, logeant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Lexa déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle serra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, lui signifiant silencieusement qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Après tout, elles étaient Griffin et Woods, ce n'était pas leur première dispute et ce ne serait pas la dernière car Lexa comptait bien passer cette maudite bague à son doigt, elle en faisait la promesse…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous un peu de tout ça ? Il se passe beaucoup de chose, pas mal de petite mise en place. Que pensez-vous de Luna dans ce chapitre ? Et de la réconciliation Clexa ?**

 **Bon sinon après ce chapitre, je n'ai plus rien d'écrit et je ne pourrais pas m'y remettre avant dimanche donc il va y avoir un peu d'attente, on va prolonger l'ambiance de Noel en Janvier lol. En tout cas le point positif, c'est qu'hormis les grandes lignes, je n'ai encore pas réfléchis à ce que j'allais écrire donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous inspire ce chapitre pour la suite, on ne sait jamais je pourrais peut-être placer des choses ;)**

 **Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt ! :D**

 **PS: Pour ceux et celles qui suivent l'Héritage de Kouan, envoyez lui quelque mp de réclamation pour la suite, notre mafieuse à besoin d'être motivée ! :p**


	4. A la poursuite du Père Noël

**CH4-A la poursuite du Père Noël**

 **Pardoooooon ! Très très en retard mais malheureusement j'ai eu quelques problèmes qui**

 **ont grandement entamé mon inspiration.**

 **Bref me voilà et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre :)**

* * *

\- Tu es partie de bonne heure, accueillit-elle Lexa qui revenait de son footing.

\- J'ai eu du mal à dormir, répondit la brune en rejoignant Clarke dans la cuisine.

Cette dernière acquiesça doucement alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, ayant été réveillée par son départ de leur chambre. Préparant le petit déjeuner, elle déposa deux tasses de café sur le comptoir puis se retourna pour récupérer des toasts délicieusement grillés. Elle n'avait pas suivi Lexa, préférant lui laisser son intimité pour évacuer son cauchemar. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avant de pouvoir en parler alors elle l'avait laissé mais elle ne retrouva pas le sommeil, son esprit entièrement tournée sur elle. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu partir courir qu'elle s'était levée afin de lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Clarke déposa les toasts ainsi que beurre et confiture sur le comptoir puis elle se hissa sur le tabouret en face de Lexa, commençant ensuite à manger.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Clarke en sachant ses paroles de la veille responsables de ses cauchemars.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, la déculpabilisa-t-elle en venant passer ses mains sur son visage dans un geste las. Noël a toujours été compliqué…

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Clarke comprenne, cette dernière entrelaçant sa main à la sienne, ce qui amena Lexa à baisser les yeux sur elles.

\- J'ai pris pour habitude de me noyer dans le travail à cette période mais cette année, j'espérais vraiment changer, oublier tout ça et le fêter avec toi, sourit-elle tristement en venant rencontrer son regard.

\- Hey… sourit-elle avec compassion… C'est la veille de Noël, on peut encore boucler cette affaire et tu peux encore aider ce gamin.

\- L'aider ? Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien faire contre la procédure, retourna-t-elle confuse.

\- En effet, mais on peut encore faire une demande de famille d'accueil.

Lexa la fixa comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête et persuadée d'avoir mal entendu.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

\- Très.

\- C'est une sacré responsabilité et on…

\- On est capable de le faire, la coupa-t-elle en lâchant sa main portée par l'enthousiasme, bon on va être un peu à l'étroit mais on pourrait envisager de trouver plus grand…

\- Clarke stop !

\- Quoi ? S'arrêta-t-elle brutalement.

\- C'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, l'appela-t-elle à la prudence.

Clarke l'observa quelques secondes, son regard semblant sonder son âme et Lexa se retint tout juste de se dandiner de gêne sur sa chaise. Un sentiment qui disparut lorsque son regard devint accusateur :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ? Son passif compliqué ou l'impact sur notre relation ?demanda-t-elle surprise qu'elle ne saute pas sur l'occasion d'aider ce gamin.

\- Que… Quoi ? Non ! Réfuta-t-elle immédiatement. Ca n'a rien à voir avec nous ! Bien sûr que je veux tout ça, une maison, une famille avec toi mais là, ça va trop vite et… _j'ai même pas fait ma foutu demande !_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement tout en continuant… Aden n'est pas un gamin comme les autres, ça va être compliqué, je sais de quoi je parle…

\- Mais pas moi ? La coupa-t-elle durement.

\- C'est pas…

\- Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne peux qu'imaginer mais pas toi, toi tu sais ce qu'il vit et tu seras à mes côtés alors je sais qu'on peut y arriver ensemble.

Lexa ne répondit rien, touchée par ses paroles.

\- Et je ne viens pas de me lever en ayant cette idée, j'y réfléchis depuis qu'il a quitté le poste, précisa-t-elle offusquée.

C'est alors que Lexa se dressa sur le comptoir, attira Clarke en l'attrapant par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'emportant dans un baiser passionné avant de se séparer à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime…

Clarke sourit béatement à ces petits mots qui emballèrent son cœur tandis que Lexa se rassit tout en reprenant un air grave.

\- Mais on ne devient pas famille d'accueil comme ça et c'est surement trop tard… regretta-t-elle alors qu'Aden devait déjà avoir trouvé une famille, une bonne espérait-elle.

\- Woods… soupira Clarke… avec notre pédigrée et tes connaissances haut placées, je suis sûre qu'on peut faire quelque chose.

\- Mes connaissances haut-pl… ? S'arrêta-t-elle alors que la compréhension illumina son visage.

\- Voilà… s'enthousiasma une Clarke espiègle avant de se lever, de faire le tour du comptoir, de l'enlacer en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres… Tu vas t'occuper de ça et je vais arrêter ce fichue Père Noël et après on passera les fêtes en famille.

\- Oui, Chef, la taquina Lexa.

\- Si on retournait dormir ? L'invita-t-elle dans un léger rire.

\- Le jour se lève bientôt et je n'ai pas sommeil, retourna Lexa d'un regard sans équivoque et se mordant la lèvre alors que ses mains dénouaient déjà la robe de chambre de Clarke.

\- Ah oui ? S'amusa-t-elle en relevant un sourcil.

La seconde d'après, Lexa passait ses mains sur sa nuisette avant de rapidement trouver sa peau tandis que sa bouche trouva ses lèvres puis sa nuque. Elle la plaqua doucement contre le comptoir puis Clarke commença également l'inspection de son corps, ses mains passant rapidement sous son haut pour venir caresser ses côtes puis taquiner ses seins.

\- La chambre… soupira Lexa alors que Clarke commençait à prendre le contrôle.

\- A vos ordres, Commandant, la taquina-t-elle à son tour avant qu'elles n'aillent terminer leur nuit dans une étreinte passionnée.

* * *

Lexa n'avait pas perdu une seconde, décrochant d'abord son téléphone puis après plusieurs échecs pour joindre sa sœur de cœur, elle avait contacté sa secrétaire qui lui avait indiqué qu'elle se trouvait à une audience au tribunal de la ville. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait assise dans les couloirs froids et imposants du tribunal à attendre qu'Anya ne se montre. Déjà bien en retard pour prendre son poste au commissariat, Lexa était sur le point de renoncer lorsque les grandes portes de bois massif de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent. Elle se leva prête à intercepter le procureur fraichement promu mais c'est une foule de spectateurs en costume, de témoins, d'agents et d'avocats qui fit irruption, envahissant le couloir. Lexa se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour repérer la grande blonde et l'aperçut au loin en train de calmement ranger ses affaires dans son attaché-case. Soupirant, elle se fraya un chemin à contre-courant et la rejoignit rapidement.

\- Lexa ? S'étonna Anya lorsqu'elle se retourna pour enfin partir et tombant nez à nez avec elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu ne répondais à aucun de mes appels alors me voilà, répondit-elle en ouvrant les bras pour se désigner joyeusement.

\- Oui, je viens de les voir, j'étais occupée comme tu as pu le voir, s'excusa-t-elle.

Lexa acquiesça puis un léger silence tomba alors qu'elle regarda l'imposante pièce où le bois massif régnait de la place du juge au banc des accusées en passant par celui des témoins et du jury ainsi que des spectateurs.

\- Tu dois passer un temps fou ici pour ne plus donner de nouvelle, saisit-elle l'occasion de lui reprocher.

\- Lexa… grogna Anya… tu sais ce que c'est d'être promue, je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur.

\- Je sais… admit-elle tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches puis d'emboiter le pas à Anya pour quitter les lieux.

Elles firent quelques pas en silence avant qu'elle n'ajoute :

\- … avec ta famille aussi tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur.

Anya lâcha un profond soupir avant de se stopper une fois les portes franchit.

\- Raven t'a parlé, conclut-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

\- Non mais il se pourrait que j'aie laissé trainer mes oreilles alors que Clarke et elle parlaient au téléphone, révéla-t-elle sans honte.

Le procureur lâcha un petit rire, reconnaissant bien là la fripouille qu'elle avait prise sous son aile quelques années plus tôt.

\- Je sais que je la néglige ces derniers temps, reprit-elle sérieusement, mais ce boulot est important. Enfin tu sais ce que c'est, on ne peut pas ignorer nos affaires en cours comme ça.

\- C'est vrai, reprit-elle la marche, Anya la suivant, mais tu dois apprendre à faire des pauses, à prendre du recul et profiter de ta famille.

\- C'est facile à dire, protesta-t-elle. Est-ce que je dois réellement te rappeler que tu ne vivais que pour ton boulot ?

\- J'ai grandi depuis, sourit fièrement Lexa, et j'applique tes propres conseils, lui retourna-t-elle la faveur du souvenir de cette période pas si lointaine.

Anya soupira lourdement puis grommela quelques paroles déplaisantes à son encontre, ce qui fit sourire d'amusement la brune.

\- Et si tu commençais par venir au repas de Noël qu'on organise avec Clarke ? L'invita-t-elle alors qu'elle quittait le tribunal pour le froid de l'hiver.

\- Vous avez réellement le temps de faire ça entre deux destructions de la ville ? La taquina-t-elle.

\- Ah ah, fit-elle impassible.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers un kiosk où elles prirent chacune un café avant de reprendre leur marche.

\- An' sérieusement, c'est une fête de famille et j'aimerais que tu sois là.

\- Ok, je ferais de mon mieux.

Lexa leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Ok, ok, je viendrais, confirma-t-elle totalement.

Anya ignora le petit sourire victorieux de sa petite sœur de cœur et réalisa combien sa présence lui avait manqué ces derniers temps. A vrai dire, elle réalisa que toute ses proches lui manquait, à commencer par sa compagne qu'elle ne voyait plus quand coup de vent alors ce repas tombait à merveille pour passer du temps avec elle et commencer à retrouver ce qu'elles étaient en train de perdre.

\- Donc ce harcèlement téléphonique et ta présence ici n'étaient que pour m'inviter ? demanda-t-elle enfin alors qu'elle n'était pas dupe, l'urgence n'était pas ce repas.

Lexa but une gorgée de son café puis se tourna franchement vers elle.

\- En faite j'ai besoin d'un service.

Anya en lâcha presque son gobelet car Lexa ne demandait jamais de service, l'heure devait être grave…

* * *

La tasse de café fumante réchauffa immédiatement ses mains, Clarke souffla dessus tout en s'appuyant contre le meuble de la petite cuisine du commissariat. A travers la porte ouverte, elle pouvait voir ses collègues s'affairer et toute cette agitation, bien qu'habituelle, la fatigua d'avantage. Elle était épuisée par sa nuit sans sommeil et le sexe matinal, bien que très agréable, n'avait pas aidé. De plus, elle continuait de s'inquiéter pour Lexa car même si elle n'en avait rien montré, elle savait que son cauchemar continuait de la préoccuper. Clarke se frotta les yeux pour chasser sa fatigue et fut ainsi surprise par l'arrivée de son équipière.

\- Ah Griffin ! S'enjoua Luna de l'avoir trouvé. Raven a terminé le dossier sur Kruger ! L'informa-t-elle en lâchant le dossier à côté d'elle, le claquement résonnant dans la pièce.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Il squattait l'appartement qui a brulé et il n'a aucune adresse connu. En revanche, on sait qu'il enchaine les petits boulots et le dernier en date était pour une agence de Père Noël.

\- _Etait_ ?

\- Apparemment, il s'est pointé les deux premiers jours puis il a disparu avec son costume, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Génial donc on a rien, s'agaça-t-elle en posant un peu fortement sa tasse qui déborda sur le dossier. Et merde, grogna-t-elle tout en attrapant le dossier pour l'essuyer avec le premier torchon venu.

\- Tu t'es levée du pied gauche ? interrogea Luna face à sa visible irritation.

\- Juste mal dormi…

\- Tu veux en parler ? S'approcha-t-elle au point que leurs corps se frôlent alors qu'elle lui prit délicatement le dossier des mains.

Surprise, Clarke se retourna face à elle et le regretta immédiatement lorsque leurs visages se retrouvèrent bien trop proches.

\- Ou que je t'aide à oublier le problème Woods ? Susurra-t-elle tout en passant ses bras de part et d'autre, la bloquant contre le meuble.

\- A quoi tu joues Rivers ? Lui retourna-t-elle sans perdre son sang froid.

\- Ca me parait évident non ? Lui retourna-t-elle d'un petit levé de sourcil et d'un pincement de lèvres très sexy.

Clarke s'apprêta à réagir lorsqu'une voix familière claqua dans l'air et lui glaça le sang :

\- Je vous dérange ?

Clarke repoussa instantanément Luna qui souriait fièrement alors que la blonde se retrouva complètement mal-à-l'aise face à Lexa, bien qu'elle n'ait rien à se reprocher.

\- Tu arrives toujours à point nommé, Woods, ironisa Luna.

\- Tout comme mon poing, si tu ne sors pas vite de cette pièce Rivers, grogna la brune tout en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers elle.

\- Lexa calme-toi, intervint Clarke.

\- Ne me dit pas de me calmer alors qu'elle te tourne autour depuis son arrivée, repoussa-t-elle sa main lorsqu'elle voulut lui prendre le bras.

\- Je peux m'en occuper seule, rétorqua-t-elle en se fichant de la présence de Luna.

\- Quand je te parlais de confiance, pointa cette dernière.

\- De quoi elle parle ? demanda avec agressivité Lexa à Clarke.

\- Rien ! Et Rivers ferme-la ! Trancha la blonde.

\- Je veux savoir ! exigea-t-elle.

\- Ca ne concerne que moi, refusa-t-elle.

\- C'est un truc de partenaire, en rajouta ouvertement Luna.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème bordel ? demanda sincèrement Lexa.

Pour toute réponse, elle leva deux sourcils étonnés, comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Y a aucun problème, Lexa, si ce n'est cette crise de jalousie que tu me fais, grinça Clarke.

\- C'est plus de la jalousie quand je te retrouve avec ta partenaire à deux doigts de vous rouler une pelle ! Explosa-t-elle.

\- On n'allait pas se rouler une pelle ! Explosa à son tour Clarke.

\- C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu !

\- Si tu m'avais laissé le temps d'agir, j'allais la repousser, pointa-t-elle avec une pointe de déception face à son accusation.

\- Et bien ce n'était pas assez rapide, s'entêta mesquinement Lexa.

\- Bordel, c'est avec toi que je m'envoie en l'air ou bien t'as déjà oublié ce matin ? Explosa-t-elle de frustration.

\- Bordel Woods, tu ne veux pas lui lâcher la grappe ? S'interposa Luna en venant se planter entre elles.

\- Que _MOI_ je lui lâche la grappe ? On est ensemble au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, c'est à _TOI_ de lui lâcher la grappe ! s'avança-t-elle d'un pas dangereux.

\- De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à la rendre malheureuse, retourna-t-elle dans un sourire connaisseur.

\- Quoi ? Fut-elle déstabilisée.

\- Mais t'inquiète pas, Woods, s'approcha-t-elle pour venir lui murmurer, je vais bientôt la faire crier de bonheur…

Luna se recula pour avoir tout juste le temps d'esquiver le poing de Lexa qui vola dans le vide jusqu'à…

\- Arrrg Putain ! Tu m'as pété le nez !

\- Oh mon dieu, Clarke ! s'écria Lexa alors qu'elle venait de la frapper en plein visage.

La blonde qui tenait son nez saignant la repoussa lorsqu'elle tenta de lui venir en aide, le tout sous la satisfaction de Luna qui n'en avait pas tant espéré. Cette dernière se précipita sur Clarke et ne fut pas repoussée pour la plus grande fureur de Lexa.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Surgit alors leur Capitaine.

\- Une petite dispute de couple, répondit Luna.

\- C'est totalement faux, Capitaine, s'insurgea Lexa qui tentait toujours d'approcher Clarke alors que cette dernière la fuyait à travers la pièce.

\- Vous allez me dire que Griffin s'est prise une porte de placard peut-être ? Défia Marcus.

\- Non. Woods l'a frappé, clarifia platement Luna.

\- Non… enfin… c'est pas si simple, bafouilla honteusement Lexa avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Clarke… écoute, je suis désolée, c'est pas…

\- Dehors… ordonna Clarke d'une voix étouffée par sa main tenant son nez… NON, t'approches pas…va-t-en, insista-t-elle alors qu'elle tenta un pas vers elle.

\- Rivers emmenez Griffin à l'hôpital, Woods dehors ! Tonna Marcus.

\- Capitaine…

\- Dehors Woods !

Bouillonnante de rage, Lexa obéit mais se contint difficilement face au clin d'œil provocateur et victorieux que lui lança Luna lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke afin de la guider vers la sortie. Lexa se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau puis regarda sa petite-amie quitter les bureaux tout en lançant des dagues imaginaires à Rivers. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, elles avaient passé l'âge de cette stupide compétition et Clarke n'était pas un coup d'un soir qu'elles pouvaient se disputer. Elle comptait l'épouser bordel ! Furieuse, Lexa se leva, balayant au passage une partie de ses dossiers qui se répandirent sur le sol. Soufflant de colère, elle s'abaissa pour les ramasser.

\- Hey Woods !

La concernée redressa vivement la tête et vit Raven qui trottinait vers elle avec un dossier en main.

\- C'est pas le moment, Raven, l'accueillit-il en abattant ses dossiers sur son bureau.

\- Oh d'accord, ben je repasserais plus tard si retrouver ta bague n'est plus si important, lança-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

-Quoi ? Non attend !

Raven fit volte-face en affichant un sourire largement moqueur.

\- C'est la copie de tout ce que j'ai donné à Clarke, dépêche-toi si tu veux la devancer.

Elle lui donna le dossier et Lexa s'empressa de le feuilleter.

\- Enfin vu que tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital, t'as le temps, se moqua ouvertement Raven.

\- C'est uniquement parce que tu es géniale que je vais oublier ce que tu viens de dire, pointa-t-elle en ayant aucune envie de rire de ça.

\- Oh répète un peu ça, Woods, lui fit-elle les yeux doux.

\- Hors de question, Reyes, refusa-t-elle de lui donner satisfaction.

Elle la dépassa et prit la direction de la sortie.

\- Oh allez Woods, redit-moi que je suis géniale !

\- Au faite, tu es attendue pour manger chez nous demain, se rappela soudainement Lexa.

\- Demain ?

\- Pour Noël, lui dit-elle comme si elle était soudainement devenue stupide. Et Anya a déjà validé votre présence, ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Anya a dit oui ? Fut-elle surprise qu'elle délaisse son travail.

\- Yep ! Sourit-elle.

\- Woods t'es géniale ! S'exclama Raven ravie de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec sa compagne.

\- Je sais ! lança-t-elle avant de disparaitre sous le sourire radieux de son amie.

* * *

Le Dr. Abby Griffin avançait d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle travaillait sur des dossiers lorsque son biper avait sonné, la demandant aux urgences. Un appel qui l'intriguait étant donné qu'elle n'y était pas assignée aujourd'hui. Elle fut d'avantage déconcertée lorsqu'elle découvrit les urgences quasiment vide de patients, une chose rare et qui ne demandait clairement pas son intervention.

\- Dr. Griffin ! L'appela une infirmière.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ? demanda-t-elle avec autorité.

\- Une patiente vous demande expressément, répondit-elle presque tremblante sous son regard tranchant.

Cela déstabilisa Abby qui lui jeta un regard des plus confus alors qu'elle ne voyait pas qu'elle patiente pouvait la demander. Elle venait d'arriver et n'avait pas de patient régulier. L'infirmière lui désigna un box et elle s'empressa d'aller en tirer le rideau qui lui révéla :

\- Clarke ? S'étonna-t-elle de trouver sa fille assise sur le lit.

\- Salut Maman, grommela Clarke qui appuyait sur son nez une compresse que lui avait fourni l'infirmière.

\- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?! S'inquiéta immédiatement Abby qui vint écarter sa main pour examiner son nez.

\- Aïe doucement… geignit-elle avant de répondre avec détachement : Juste une dispute de couple.

\- C'est Lexa qui t'as fait ça ? Se recula Abby à la fois choquée et en colère, prête à se jeter sur la brune si elle avait été présente.

\- C'était un accident, arrêta-t-elle son imagination. C'est pas moi qu'elle visait…

\- Me voilà grandement rassurée, ironisa Abby en reprenant son examen.

\- Ouch… fait attention, se plaignit-elle.

\- Je ne te savais pas si douillette, s'amusa Abby.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas, répondit spontanément Clarke.

Un malaise tomba alors sur elles, les années de séparations s'immisçant entre elles. Abby se réfugia dans son professionnalisme et se concentra sur ses soins, bien que le coup portée par sa fille l'ait touché.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé ? Finit-elle par questionner.

\- Il me faut la meilleure pour sauver mon nez.

\- Il n'est pas cassé et tu le sais, se recula Abby pour ranger ses affaires.

Effectivement, elle le savait. Il faut dire que cette première année de médecine avant de changer de carrière pour devenir flic était encore bien ancrée dans sa mémoire. Et ce n'est pas sa mère qui allait oublier se détail puisque c'était la raison même de leur dispute. Abby n'avait pas appréciée qu'elle quitte la médecine pour aller risquer sa vie à courir après les criminelles. Clarke pensait que ce n'était qu'une question d'ego mal placé, que la grande chirurgienne se devait d'avoir une fille médecin et aussi excellente qu'elle mais en réalité bien que cela ait fait sa fierté, elle craignait bien plus de la perdre comme son mari. Elle avait eu peur et pour se préserver d'une nouvelle souffrance, elle avait fui mais médecin ou policier, elle était tout simplement fière de la femme qu'était devenue sa fille.

\- Pour t'inviter à notre repas de Noël, avoua-t-elle finalement son besoin de la voir.

Abby en fit presque tomber le matériel qu'elle tenait. Elle s'en débarrassa et se retourna vers sa fille, complètement choquée.

\- M'inviter ?

\- Oui, on fait un repas de Noël avec nos amis et la famille de Lexa…

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Abby qui avait dû mal à y croire.

\- Pas vraiment, admit Clarke.

Peu surprise mais touchée, Abby se détourna dans l'idée de s'occuper pour ne rien laisser paraitre de ses blessures.

\- Mais comme on me l'a rappelé, Noël est fait pour pardonner…

Abby fit lentement volte-face, son cœur retrouvant le sourire.

\- … alors même si on n'en est pas encore là, il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Le temps sembla se figer et le silence les enveloppa tel un ami les soutenant dans ce moment crucial de leur relation perdue.

\- Alors ? demanda mal à l'aise Clarke tandis que sa mère continuait de la fixer.

\- Oui… se secoua Abby, oui, je viendrais avec plaisir.

\- Bien…

Bien que timidement, mère et fille se sourirent pour la première fois depuis des années.

\- Enfin bon, à cause de ce fichu Père Noël, il risque de ne pas y avoir de repas, ajouta Clarke pour la prévenir d'une éventuelle annulation.

Cependant, Abby releva clairement sa déception à cette idée.

\- La journée n'est pas finie et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, rien n'arrête Griffin et Woods, tenta-t-elle de la réconforter.

\- Oui… répondit-elle d'un sourire tendre avant qu'il ne devienne triste…enfin quand on travaille ensemble et pas l'une contre l'autre.

\- Un problème entre vous ? S'enquit sa mère.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais s'arrêta en réalisant la tournure de cette conversation. Se confier à sa mère lui parut soudainement bien étrange. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps que ce n'était plus naturel. De plus, elles n'avaient même pas réglé leur problème alors retrouver aussi rapidement une telle confiance pour lui confier ses soucis, lui fit soudainement peur. Ce que son silence expliqua à Abby qui retourna vers son matériel.

\- En tout cas si l'enquête continue de trainer, c'est en lapin de pâque qu'il risque de se déguiser la prochaine fois, tenta-t-elle une plaisanterie pour dissiper le soudain malaise qu'elle avait créé.

Sa mère revint sur elle en souriant à sa remarque et vint placer délicatement un petit pansement sur son nez afin de le maintenir en place même s'il n'était pas cassé.

\- Vous l'aurez, affirma avec confiance Abby, et puis tant qu'il ne s'en prend pas au cadeau de Noël la fête est sauvée.

Clarke se recula subitement, fixant sa mère avec un sourire grandissant.

\- Maman tu es géniale ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de sauter du lit.

\- Clarke attend !

\- A demain ! Lui rappela-t-elle tout en partant en courant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? se demanda-t-elle confuse.

* * *

« L'avant-poste » était un vieux garage en frontière du territoire du gang des Trikru. Garage reconnu des quartiers pauvres où ses habitants pouvaient faire réparer leurs voitures à moindre coup tandis que les truands de la ville venaient y faire leurs affaires. Un lieu que Lexa connaissait bien pour y avoir fréquemment été envoyée par Indra, chef de gang Trikru et Mère de cœur après l'avoir sorti de la rue. Lexa entra sans crainte dans le bâtiment construit de frêles tôles qui ne retenaient pas la chaleur et laissaient rentrer le froid. Elle passa les voitures garées à l'avant et se dirigea vers les bruits de clés à molette qui résonnaient à travers les lieux. Lexa cherchait du regard une présence lorsque soudainement elle vit du coin de l'œil un objet voler dans les airs. Elle se baissa de justesse, ses sens sentant l'objet la frôler avant de violemment s'écraser derrière elle. Lexa se tourna et constata avec effroi la clé à molette gisant sur le sol et qui aurait pu lui arracher la tête. Elle se redressa furieuse et prête à s'élancer sur son agresseur, agresseur qui déboula de derrière une voiture sous les traits d'une mécanicienne à la salopette tachée et au bandana rouge dissimulant sa chevelure brune.

\- T'as failli me décalquer la tête ! S'insurgea Lexa.

\- T'as pas vu le panneau ? Interdit au poulet, retourna-t-elle platement.

Lexa se tourna pour voir le dit panneau et découvrit sous le sourire moqueur de la mécanicienne l'image barré d'un poulet.

\- Je pourrais t'embarquer pour agression sur agent, attaqua Lexa.

\- Parfait, comme ça je pourrais finir comme Niylah, s'éloigna-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains dans un chiffon qu'elle récupéra dans sa poche arrière.

\- Emori…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La coupa-t-elle rudement.

\- J'ai besoin d'info, alla-t-elle droit au but.

\- Et moi qui pensais que c'était la nostalgie qui t'amenais, rit-elle amèrement.

Lexa soupira, ignorant du mieux qu'elle put sa remarque, et alla ramasser la clé à molette avant de rejoindre Emori près d'un établi composé de deux tréteaux et simples planches de bois, sur lequel elle déposa la clé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda froidement Emori.

\- Titus Kruger.

L'étincelle dans son regard lui indiqua immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas venue pour rien. Il n'y avait rien de pertinent dans le dossier de Kruger, aucun passif avec la justice alors soit il venait juste de tomber dans la criminalité, soit il ne s'était jamais fait prendre mais dans les deux cas, il était forcément passé par ce lieu et rien n'échappait à Emori.

\- Connait pas, répondit-elle pourtant en se détournant.

\- Tu comptes me faire croire que Willy la fouine a plus d'infos que toi ? La provoqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? Jeta-t-elle brusquement son chiffon tout en lui faisant pleinement face.

\- Parce que sans moi, les flics auraient déjà fait une descente.

Emori hoqueta un rire dédaigneux.

\- Te crois pas si indispensable, ce lieu survie depuis des années.

\- Grâce au vieux Gibson, puis à Niylah mais elle n'est plus là…

\- A qui la faute ! Lui reprocha-t-elle immédiatement.

Lexa encaissa le coup. Après tout c'est en voulant la protéger que Niylah avait payé le prix fort, une culpabilité qui la suivrait toute sa vie. Après la mort du vieux Gibson, Niylah avait reprit la gestion des lieux et avait géré de mains de maître les affaires légales et illégales, sans jamais se faire repérer par la police. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Emori, elle avait commit quelques petites erreurs mais Lexa qui veillait, avait fait le nécessaire pour les faire disparaitre car elle avait une dette envers Niylah.

\- Je suis désolée, si …

\- Stop, ça fait un an et pas un seul mot de ta part alors oublis c'est plus la peine, la coupa-t-elle tout en retournant sur le vieux pick-up sur lequel elle travaillait à son arrivée.

Lexa détourna les yeux, quelque peu honteuse car il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas venue la voir mais revenir ici lui était difficile, ravivant ses souvenirs.

\- Kruger est passé hier, révéla finalement Emori tout en fouillant dans le moteur. Il est venu chercher du matos.

\- Quel genre ?

\- De quoi faire péter un coffre.

Lexa se retint de tout commentaire car elle savait où elle mettait les pieds en venant ici. Des infos contre son silence, tel était le jeu des indics.

\- Merci.

\- Je le fais pour Niylah, la rembarra-t-elle.

Lexa acquiesça, acceptant son animosité puis elle s'éloigna ayant obtenue ce qu'elle voulait. Kruger allait s'attaquer à du lourd et à la veille de Noël, il n'y avait qu'un lieu où frapper pour un Père Noël…

* * *

\- Tu es certaine de ton coup ? Douta Luna alors qu'avec Clarke, elles surveillaient les allées et venues du plus gros magasin de jouet de la ville depuis leur voiture.

\- Certaine.

\- Pourtant il n'a attaqué que des bijouteries jusqu'à présent, mit-elle d'avantage en doute son intuition.

\- Deux bijouteries et les plus importantes d'Arkadia, corrigea-t-elle, alors après ça il ne reste que le plus gros magasin de jouet de la ville. En plus les caisses vont être pleines à craquer à la veille de Noël.

\- Tu mises tout sur une intuition alors qu'on devrait enquêter sérieusement, reprendre les indices un à un, persista Luna.

Clarke soupira lourdement avant de grommeler pour elle-même :

\- Je ne pensais pas trouver pire que Lexa.

Cependant Luna l'entendit et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre personnellement.

\- Je suis meilleure flic qu'elle, trancha-t-elle piquée au vif.

\- Ok, Rivers, je ne sais pas qu'elle est ton problème avec elle mais va falloir arrêter.

\- Mon problème, s'emporta Luna, c'est que mon Père m'a faite transférer avant les derniers examens parce que ne pas être première de la promo aurait été une honte pour ma famille et il était persuadée que Woods gagnerait la place.

\- Woah ok… exigeante la famille.

\- C'est le problème lorsqu'on est flic de génération en génération, jugea-t-elle bon de préciser.

\- Je peux comprendre la pression mais Lexa n'y est pour rien, reprit Clarke.

\- Bien sûr que si, elle m'a prit ma victoire et la confiance de mon Père, il a plus cru en elle qu'en moi, lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

\- C'est un réel plaisir de faire enrager Woods, s'enchanta Luna. D'ailleurs désolée pour le nez, c'est pas vraiment sur un lit d'hôpital que j'avais prévu de t'emmener, ajouta-t-elle d'un sous-entendu plutôt clair.

\- Ecoute Rivers, claqua Clarke. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, jamais.

\- Je suis…

\- Jamais, répéta-t-elle fermement, laissant Luna bouche bée. J'aime Lexa, rien ni personne ne changera ça. C'est une emmerdeuse de première mais c'est mon emmerdeuse et je compte bien passer ma vie avec elle. Alors laisse tomber, c'est clair ?

Il y eut un léger flottement puis Luna leva les mains en signe de reddition, se reculant pleinement dans son siège et laissant le silence reprendre son droit.

\- Il y a trop de monde… marmonna Clarke qui observait l'entrée du magasin.

\- Quoi ? ne comprit pas Luna.

\- Il y a trop de monde, ce serait stupide de débarquer maintenant, le mouvement de foule risquerait de tout foutre en l'air.

\- Il est armé et il y a les gamins avec lui.

\- Des gamins ça se maitrise et une arme ne lui serait d'aucune aide contre cette foule, le magasin est surpeuplé, c'est trop risqué.

\- Alors quoi ? Il ne va pas venir finalement ?

\- Si, mais après la fermeture, sourit Clarke, quand il n'y aura personne pour le déranger et que le coffre sera bien plein.

\- Et je suppose qu'on va passer la nuit à attendre dans cette voiture, énonça-t-elle dépitée.

\- Pas tout à fait… sourit machiavéliquement Clarke.

\- Griffin, ça va trop loin pour une simple intuition, l'arrêta-t-elle vigoureusement.

\- Voilà un autre point où Lexa est meilleure que toi, elle me ferait confiance et suivrait mon intuition sans discuter… _enfin presque_ , ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Un autre point qui prouve qu'elle est stupide, contra Luna. Il y a des méthodes de travail, des protocoles à suivre, Griffin, sans ça c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

\- Bravo ! Tu es bien plus casse-couille que Woods ! La félicita-t-elle moqueusement avant d'ouvrir la portière. Allez amène-toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle en sortant.

La porte claqua et Luna resta quelques secondes figée par ses paroles avant de se réveiller et sortir pour la suivre dans son plan pour attraper le Père Noël…

* * *

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne trouvais pas de partenaire, grommela Luna assise sur le sol froid.

-Chuuuut ! S'époumona Clarke à ses côtés.

\- On n'est pas dans Toy Story, les jouets ne peuvent pas nous entendre, s'agaça-t-elle alors que sa patience venait à bout.

Clarke lui jeta un regard noir avant de se hisser vers la petite fenêtre de leur cachette, une charmante petite maison en plastique qui ravirait n'importe quel jardin d'enfant. Laissant seulement dépasser ses yeux, elle scanna les environs mais les rayons de jouets étaient toujours silencieux, rien de suspect à l'horizon.

\- On aurait tout aussi bien pu attendre dans la voiture, se plaignit d'avantage Luna.

\- Pour qu'il nous repère ? Retourna-t-elle dans un chuchotement railleur.

\- Au moins je serais dans un confortable siège pas coincée dans une baraque pour mioche avec mille courbatures, piqua-t-elle.

\- Moi qui te prenais pour une dure à cuire, renchérit Clarke.

\- Griffin, ce plan est débile, jamais il…

Mais elle fut coupée par un léger écho se propageant dans le magasin.

\- Tu disais ? Sourit victorieusement Clarke avant de lui faire signe de la suivre en silence.

Les deux femmes sortirent leurs armes et avancèrent prudemment en direction du bruit. Elles passèrent un bel arrangement de peluches, puis les regards angoissants d'un rayon de poupées, enchainant ensuite avec une allée de personnages héroïques et lorsqu'un tournant se profila, elles se trouvèrent nez à nez avec une arme.

\- Clarke ?! S'exclama à voix basse Lexa en abaissant immédiatement son pistolet.

\- Woods ?! S'étonna également à voix basse Luna et baissant son arme.

\- Bordel, d'où est-ce que tu sors ?! S'époumona dans un murmure presque hystérique Clarke et qui ne baissa pas son arme pointée sur elle.

\- De la piscine à balle, répondit platement Lexa, est-ce que tu pourrais baisser ton arme ?

\- La… la piscine à balle ?! S'égosilla-t-elle. T'es pas croyable ! Tu devais laisser tomber cette enquête ! Agita-t-elle son arme furieuse.

\- Mon cœur, range-ça avant qu'un drame n'arrive, pointa-t-elle l'arme légèrement inquiète qu'un coup ne parte par inadvertance.

\- Ne me _mon cœur_ pas ! Claqua Clarke.

\- Hey les tourterelles, les appela Luna, on est pas seules je vous rappel.

En effet, les bruits continuaient de s'amplifier dans le silence du magasin.

\- Commande un canapé lit au Père Noël, lui conseilla une Clarke en colère en la dépassant.

Une remarque qui fit trembler Lexa tandis que Luna rit doucement de la situation.

\- C'est pas drôle, claqua-t-elle.

\- Si t'avais vu ta tête, rit Luna en la dépassant à son tour.

Lexa étouffa un cri de frustration puis les suivit. C'est ainsi qu'une Clarke en colère, une Lexa boudeuse et une Luna rieuse s'apprêtèrent à arrêter le Père Noël…

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **Alors ? Certains avaient vu juste concernant Aden ;) Luna enfin remise à sa place par Clarke :p Clarke qui fait un premier pas vers Abby, on peut dire merci à Lexa qui lui a offert un voyage à l'hôpital :p**

 **Finalement il y aura un chapitre de plus :D mais le prochain sera également le dernier et cette fois c'est sûr.**

 **Je fais mon maximum pour vous le poster le week-end prochain ;)**

 **A très vite et encore merci à tous !**


	5. L'esprit de Noël

**CH5-L'esprit de Noël**

 **Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! :D**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir sans attendre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les trois inspecteurs avançaient à pas de loups vers le fond du magasin, où se situaient les coulisses des lieux. Ces derniers abritant notamment le bureau du gérant et son coffre-fort. Elles pouvaient toujours entendre de l'agitation par la porte restée ouverte. Elles raffermirent leurs prises sur leurs armes lorsqu'une voix grave leur parvint ainsi que deux plus petites, surement celles des enfants. Elles échangèrent un regard ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils soient présents sur un si gros coup. Lexa leur rappela d'être parfaitement silencieuses alors qu'elles sortaient des rayons pour une zone plus dégagée qui ne leur offrait guère de protection. L'espace se composait de plusieurs petits podiums où s'élevaient différentes piles de jouets. Les trois femmes se séparèrent légèrement, encerclant et approchant prudemment l'entrée de l'arrière boutique, le stresse grandissant à chaque pas.

GRRRRRRRRR ! S'éleva soudainement des rugissements qui brisèrent le silence.

Lexa et Luna se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers une Clarke grimaçante alors que plusieurs dinosaures électroniques s'agitaient juste derrière elle.

 _\- Clarke !_ Articula silencieusement Lexa.

 _\- J'ai rien fait !_ Retourna-t-elle silencieusement et agitant ses mains avec vigueur contre l'injuste reproche.

Ensuite elles se tournèrent de nouveau vers la porte, attendant, espérant que le Père Noël n'ait rien entendu. Un lourd silence plana puis soudainement, elles virent un mouvement furtif, coloré de rouge, puis quelques choses glissa sur le sol jusqu'à leurs pieds. Leurs yeux s'arrondirent d'effroi à la vue d'un petit objet pas plus gros que la main puis dans une synchronisation parfaite, les trois femmes s'éloignèrent en courant avant de plonger, glisser, sauter derrière la première cachette venue. Juste avant que la petite déflagration, peut-être pas mortelle mais suffisamment puissante pour gravement blesser, ne les atteigne et déclenche au passage les sprinklers dont l'eau arrosa tout le magasin. Le souffle passé, une pluie de balles s'abattit.

\- Bravo Clarke, vraiment ! cria Lexa par-dessus le vacarme des jouets explosant au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Oh ça va ! Rétorqua la concernée depuis l'autre bout de la zone.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?! Intervint Luna qui était placée entre elles.

\- On peut pas prendre le risque de toucher les gamins ! répondit Clarke.

Elles échangèrent un regard plein de frustration mais d'accord sur ce fait et ne tentèrent donc aucune riposte alors qu'il continuait de tirer, une pluie de plastique déchiqueté par les balles tombant autour d'elle. Puis soudainement tout cessa.

\- On se barre ! ordonna le Père Noël aux enfants.

Des pas de courses résonnèrent dans le silence du magasin et comme une seule personne, elles partirent à leur poursuite. L'immense magasin devint rapidement un labyrinthe de rayon par lesquels les fugitifs tentaient de rejoindre l'entrée du magasin mais les trois inspecteurs leur coupaient sans arrêt la route. Bien conscient qu'il n'arriverait à s'échapper avec les trois femmes à ses trousses, le Père Noël ordonna la séparation de leur groupe. Les deux enfants prirent alors une autre direction que la sienne.

\- Lexa, les enfants ! Rivers, les enfants ! ordonnèrent de concert Clarke et Lexa.

\- Rarrrg, ragea Clarke devant l'entêtement de sa petite-amie à rester sur l'affaire. Luna vas-y ! Céda-t-elle tout de même.

\- Pourquoi je me taperai le menu fretin ?! S'insurgea Luna.

\- Rivers ! Se ligua contre elle le couple, les deux femmes la foudroyant du regard.

N'ayant pas le temps de tergiverser, Luna choisit de rester professionnelle et partit à la poursuite des enfants sans discuter d'avantage mais serrant toute fois les dents.

\- T'es une vraie tête de mule ! Lança Clarke à l'encontre de sa petite-amie.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! Retourna Lexa alors qu'elles prenaient un tournant.

Malgré les efforts du Père Noël, elles gagnaient du terrain mais ce dernier n'était pas au bout de ses ressources et sans qu'elles ne le voient venir, il renversa un bac de ballon de toutes tailles. Clarke et Lexa esquivèrent en sautant par-dessus les balles mais alors que la brune passa sans problèmes les obstacles, la blonde se réceptionna sur un petit ballon et perdit sans grâce l'équilibre, s'étalant de tout son long.

\- Clarke ?! S'arrêta brutalement Lexa.

\- Rattrape-le ! Rattrape-le ! lui cria-t-elle.

Malgré sa détermination à retrouver sa bague, Lexa hésita mais lorsqu'elle vit Clarke se relever, elle reprit sa course, rassurée sur son état. Bien que prenant rapidement de l'avance sur Clarke, elle pouvait l'entendre lancer des insultes à l'encontre du Père Noël. Lexa rattrapa rapidement ce dernier et le vit sortir du magasin…

* * *

De son côté, Luna poursuivait les enfants et malgré leurs petites jambes, ils la devançaient largement en usant de leur agilité pour se faufiler partout. Elle entendit au loin les voix de Clarke et Lexa, et malgré leurs désaccords, elle espérait que tout allait bien pour elles. Alors que le Père Noël avait prit la direction de l'entrée, les enfants tournaient en rond dans le magasin, sans doute perdus sous l'effet de la panique. Néanmoins, ils ne paniquaient pas suffisamment pour perdre totalement leur moyen, ne ratant pas une chance de lui mettre des jouets dans les pattes. Dans une allée centrale, ils avaient fait tomber une pyramide de Licorne Rose chantonnant « je mange des arc-en-ciel » qui lui entrava le passage et l'obligea à brutalement bifurquer, puis ils lui lancèrent des ours en peluche avides de câlin. Elle garda tout de même le rythme et courait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes derrière eux sans embuches, les enfants se concentrant à chercher une sortie plutôt qu'à la ralentir. Ils sortirent tout de même soudainement de son champ de vision en tournant dans un autre rayon et lorsqu'elle s'y engagea à son tour, ils n'étaient toujours pas en vu. Elle accéléra le pas, s'inquiétant de les avoir perdu et entendant déjà Woods se moquer d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'en laissant sa fierté l'emporter sur sa concentration qu'elle ne vit pas le piège tendu par les enfants. En sortant du rayon qui s'ouvrait sur l'entrée du magasin, elle ne fit pas attention à la corde à sauter que les enfants avaient tendue sur son passage. Elle s'encoubla violemment dedans. Elle tenta de se rattraper mais ses pieds n'en firent qu'à leur tête, la conduisant irrémédiablement vers une collision dévastatrice. Elle rencontra de plein fouet une fontaine d'où s'écoulait mystérieusement une pâte visqueuse, collante et verte. Elle l'emporta avec elle sur le sol, la pâte se déversant sur elle. Après le choc, elle entendit des rires s'élever alors qu'elle baignait et collait dans une immense flaque verte recouvrant le sol. Elle tenta de se redresser mais resta quelque peu collée par terre, la pâte s'étendant entre son corps et la surface dure sans se briser.

\- Sale morveux ! Si je vous attrape ! hurla-t-elle aux gamins qui rirent de plus belle en la regardant se débattre tel un chewing-gum à la menthe bien collé.

Luna cria ensuite de rage lorsqu'en se débattant, elle se retrouva sur le ventre, la face collée dans la flaque. La colère et l'humiliation à venir lorsqu'on la retrouverait vivifièrent ses battements inutiles jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne, gisant dans sa colle, en regardant impuissante les enfants s'enfuir du magasin…

* * *

\- Le parc ! cria Lexa à l'attention de Clarke alors qu'elle traversait la rue à la suite du Père Noël.

\- Je vais lui faire bouffer sa barbe ! promit la blonde qui galvanisée par la colère revint à sa hauteur.

Le grand parc du centre ville était la fierté d'Arkadia, de part sa nature préservée où s'entrelaçaient chemins de terre parmi les arbres qui accueillaient d'adorables écureuils et oiseaux rieurs. Sans parler du lac que l'on pouvait traverser sur ses ponts de bois ou bien en barque, activité privilégiée des amoureux. Le parc était toujours plein de vie en journée, promeneurs, sportifs et touristes profitant de l'air frais ainsi que des différentes activités proposées par la ville. Le calme de la nuit qui les accueillit en passant l'entrée du parc, les déstabilisa quelque peu. Lexa qui avait l'habitude d'y courir, eut presque du mal à reconnaitre les lieux alors que les bruits autour d'elles s'accentuaient. Bruissements dans les arbres, neige craquant sous leurs pieds, hululement d'une chouette, le parc si radieux au soleil était soudainement bien angoissant. Toute fois, elles n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur ces détails alors que leur cible s'engageait sur une patinoire spécialement aménagée pour les fêtes en sautant par-dessus une rambarde. Il était déjà au milieu de son avancée périlleuse sur la glace lorsqu'elles arrivèrent. Sans prudence, Clarke imita le fuyard en sautant également par-dessus la rambarde mais lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la glace, elle eut beaucoup moins de chance et tomba violemment sur les fesses. Elle lâcha plusieurs jurons tandis que Lexa enjamba prudemment la barrière.

\- La prudence n'est toujours pas ton fort, constata Lexa tout en venant l'aider à se relever puisque la blonde glissait dans ses vaines tentatives.

\- Et toi, t'es toujours aussi chiante.

Clarke attrapa sa main et se laissa hisser mais Lexa perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse à elle, cette dernière la stabilisant.

\- Il va nous échapper, grogna la blonde en regardant leur Père Noël qui glissa à quelques mètres de l'autre barrière avant de se relever sans difficultés.

Elles se séparèrent et commencèrent à avancer, battant des bras pour se stabiliser alors qu'elles menaçaient de glisser à chaque pas.

\- Donne-moi ta main ! ordonna Lexa au bout de quelques mètres.

\- Pourquoi, t'as peur que je me casse le nez sur la glace ? lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Il faut qu'on agisse en équipe si on veut l'avoir, précisa Lexa, et je suis désolée.

Clarke lui attrapa la main, comprenant parfaitement que se stabiliser mutuellement était leur seule chance de rattraper leur fuyard qui approchait dangereusement de l'autre côté de la patinoire.

\- Oh oui, je suis sûre que tu es désolée de ne pas avoir atteint Rivers, grinça Clarke.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, se défendit Lexa, mais oui, je l'avoue, je regrette de l'avoir raté et si elle s'approche encore de toi…

\- On bosse ensemble ! Comment tu veux l'éloigner de moi ?! La coupa vivement Clarke, ce qui lui valut une légère glissade.

Lexa la retint et se stabilisa de nouveau avant de reprendre :

\- J'irais parler au Capitaine, qu'il la mette avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- T'es pas croyable ! Et avec qui ?! Contrairement à toi, je ne veux pas bosser seule et j'ai mis un temps fou à retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Et bien je vais faire équipe avec toi, annonça-t-elle l'évidence.

Clarke lâcha sa main et se tourna brutalement vers elle, manquant de tomber au passage mais elle s'en moqua :

\- Tu déconnes à plein tube là ! Tu abandonnerais tes principes par jalousie mais pas par amour ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Elle allait t'embrasser ! lui rappela Lexa qui continuait d'avancer, rattrapant leur fuyard qui enjambait la rambarde. Et c'est justement par amour que j'ai refusé qu'on fasse équipe, pour te protéger.

\- T'es complètement illogique ! lui lança-t-elle en la rattrapant.

\- Pas du tout ! Retourna-t-elle de mauvaise foi et en manquant de glisser mais se rattrapant de justesse à la barrière.

Clarke arriva à son tour et comme pour la narguer, elle sauta par-dessus sans précaution. Lexa roula des yeux puis en fit de même avant de la rattraper.

\- Et je n'allais pas l'embrasser, reprit Clarke, alors ta nouvelle lubie ce ne serait pas pour me surveiller ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! La contredit-elle immédiatement. J'ai parfaitement confiance en toi.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, grinça-t-elle.

Le Père Noël continuait à garder son avance alors qu'il prenait la direction du lac. Elles tentèrent d'accélérer mais la fatigue commençait tout de même à se faire sentir alors à défaut de combler la distance, elles tentaient de ne pas perdre de terrain, comptant sur l'épuisement du fuyard.

\- C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance… avoua difficilement Lexa.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Clarke.

\- Je suis jalouse c'est vrai et j'ai des réactions à la con mais c'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi…

Elle contrôla sa respiration, ses poumons la brulant, puis elle reprit :

\- Je ne suis pas restée longtemps dans le système mais je suis passée par beaucoup de famille… dit-elle avant d'inspirer et expirer pour maintenir sa course… j'ai commencé à croire que je n'en valais pas la peine, que personne ne voudrait de moi…

\- Lexa…

\- Et même si Indra et Anya… elle s'arrêta de nouveau, reprenant son souffle… m'ont prouvé le contraire, une part de moi y croit toujours…

\- Tu es stupide Woods, la coupa vivement Clarke, tu es chiante et pleine de défauts mais bordel, tu te rends pas compte à quel point tu es exceptionnelle ? Tu es courageuse, tu es loyale, tu as le cœur sur la main et je t'aime… jamais je ne t'abandonnerais et si je dois te le répéter tous les jours, je le ferais parce que tu en vaux la peine et c'est toi que je veux, déclara-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Reportant son regard droit devant elle, Clarke ne vit pas à quel point elle venait de toucher Lexa, à tel point que cette dernière en oublia toute cette histoire de bague et ne put retenir ses mots plus longtemps :

\- Clarke, veux-tu…

BANG ! BANG !

\- LEXA ! hurla Clarke alors qu'une balle avait fusé entre elles avant que la seconde n'atteigne la brune qui chuta violemment à terre.

\- Attrape cette ordure ! cria Lexa, les dents serrées de douleur lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour foncer à son chevet.

Clarke jeta un regard au Père Noël qui lança son arme maintenant vide dans l'herbe puis à Lexa dont elle ignorait tout de l'état.

\- Fonce ! hurla avec autorité la brune.

Fermant les yeux, Clarke se fit violence et repartit à la poursuite du fuyard. Poussée par son inquiétude pour Lexa et la colère qui en découlait envers le Père Noël, elle le rattrapa en un rien de temps. Plongeant dans les airs pour violemment le plaquer à terre. En mordant la poussière, il perdit sa barbe et sa perruque, révélant ainsi son crane chauve. Clarke le retourna puis le frappa sans attendre. Elle enchaina les coups sur son visage, lui éclatant la lèvre puis l'arcade et lui donnant un futur œil au beurre noir. Après plusieurs secondes de coups, le Père Noël réagit enfin et d'un coup en traitre, il réussit à la désarçonner. Elle l'agrippa par sa veste dont il se défit sans remords afin de lui échapper.

\- C'est dingue comme j'y ai pris plaisir, réalisa-t-elle tout en jetant la veste et repartant à sa poursuite.

Le fuyard s'engagea sur l'un des ponts du lac et Clarke le rattrapa au milieu, le plaquant contre la rambarde. Elle esquiva plusieurs coups de poing et en donna tout autant jusqu'à ce qu'il la repousse d'un coup de pied contre la barrière. Son dos la heurta de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle et frissonnant à l'entente d'un gros crac dans la structure de bois. La seconde d'après le Père Noël se jetait fou de rage sur elle. Elle s'écarta de sa trajectoire et il percuta la barrière, le bois cédant sous sa force, il finit tête la première dans l'eau gelée. Clarke se pencha sur le rebord et le vit remonter à la surface. Elle se redressa à l'entente de pas sur le bois.

\- Lexa ?! S'étonna-t-elle de la voir. T'es pas blessée ?! Se réjouit-elle néanmoins avec confusion.

\- Mon gilet par balle à tout prit, répondit-elle non sans grimacer d'une légère douleur à l'abdomen.

\- Ton gilet ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Clarke… l'observa-t-elle suspicieuse… rassures-moi, tu n'es pas partie à la poursuite d'un dangereux criminel sans ton gilet ?

\- Bien sûr que non, rit-elle maladroitement.

\- Clarke ! lui reprocha-t-elle immédiatement son inconscience.

La blonde rentra la tête dans les épaules, espérant se faire la plus petite possible pour échapper à sa colère qui éclata :

\- Tu atteins le summum de l'inconscience ! Et si c'est toi que la balle avait touché ?! Est-ce que…

PLOUF !

Lexa émergea de l'eau glacée, le rire de Clarke l'accueillant en même temps que l'air entra douloureusement dans ses poumons.

\- GRIFFIN ! hurla-t-elle sa colère, une fois sa première respiration prise.

\- On fait une super équipe, Woods ! Leva-t-elle les pouces en l'air tout en riant.

Lexa jura puis nagea jusqu'au Père Noël qui dans son costume devenu bien trop lourd avait du mal à nager. Elle le ramena sur la berge, où il s'écroula lamentablement de fatigue.

\- Où est la bague ? lui demanda-t-elle férocement en l'empoignant par le col de sa veste et ignorant le froid mordant sa chair.

\- Vendu… rit-il heureux de cette victoire en voyant son visage se décomposer.

\- Espèce de fumier, le gratifia-t-elle d'un coup de poing au visage.

Au loin les sirènes se firent entendre, sans doute Rivers avait elle appelé des renforts, quoi qu'elles avaient fait suffisamment de raffut pour qu'ils viennent seules. Elle releva son prisonnier qui riait encore et lui passa les menottes avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie du parc. Pendant ce temps, Clarke était revenue sur ses pas, avait ramassé la veste du Père Noël et retournait déjà vers l'entrée du parc, heureuse que cette histoire soit enfin terminée.

* * *

Clarke sortait doucement du sommeil, la nuit avait été courte et le contrecoup de leur course poursuite se faisait sentir dans tous ses muscles. N'ouvrant pas les yeux, elle s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la chaleur des couvertures et se rapprocha instinctivement de sa petite-amie encore endormie. Elle se colla contre elle et encercla sa taille dans un tendre réflexe, passant sa main sous son vieux t-shirt de l'académie de police à la recherche de la chaleur de sa peau. A demi-endormie, elle fut pleinement réveillée par Lexa qui se redressa vivement dans une grimace douloureuse.

\- Haaan je suis désolée ! Réalisa-t-elle immédiatement l'erreur de son geste et s'écartant.

\- C'est rien, étouffa-t-elle sa peine tout en s'appuyant contre la tête de lit et portant une main protective à son abdomen.

\- Laisse-moi voir… lui intima Clarke mais n'attendant pas son accord pour relever délicatement son t-shirt.

Elle grimaça en découvrant l'hématome violacé qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son abdomen, notamment au niveau des côtes, qui par chance n'avaient pas été atteintes par le choc de l'impact.

\- C'est pas jolie, s'inquiéta-t-elle tout de même.

\- Le doc a dit que ça guérirait vite, la rassura-t-elle tout en lui prenant la main frôlant sa peau pour la porter à ses lèvres et l'embrasser.

\- Seulement si tu te reposes, lui rappela-t-elle tout comme elle l'avertit.

\- Ce que je vais faire puisque le Capitaine m'a mise à pied.

\- En congés forcés, la corrigea-t-elle.

\- C'est tout comme, souffla-t-elle agacée par cette situation, bien qu'elle l'ait cherché en désobéissant ouvertement en restant sur cette enquête et tout ça pour rien.

\- Estime-toi heureuse, tu vas échapper au débriefing et au rapport, lui dit-elle en roulant sur le dos et lâchant un soupir en direction du plafond. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on annule ce repas, ajouta-t-elle déçue.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- On aura jamais le temps de tout faire, tourna-t-elle la tête vers elle.

\- Je suis coincée ici, j'ai largement le temps de tout préparer pour ce midi et toi tu te concentre sur le boulot.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oserais-tu mettre en doute mes compétences ? La taquina-t-elle d'un sourcil défiant.

\- Oh grand jamais, rit-elle tout en se redressant pour venir l'embrasser, la remerciant d'un baiser passionné jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse emporter et ne s'appuie un peu trop sur la brune.

\- Humpf… étouffa-t-elle un gémissement douloureux contre ses lèvres.

Clarke s'écarta comme si elle venait d'être électrocutée.

\- Pardon… grimaça-t-elle de honte.

\- Et si on se levait avant que tu ne me renvois à l'hôpital ? Désamorça-t-elle la situation en la taquinant.

\- Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour ! S'offusqua Clarke tout en lui désignant son nez encore bandé.

\- Je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, gémit Lexa en laissant tomber sa tête contre la tête de lit.

Le sourire machiavélique de Clarke ne fit que le lui confirmer…

* * *

Clarke se frotta frénétiquement les mains pour se les réchauffer alors qu'elle quittait le froid de Décembre pour la chaleur du commissariat. Commissariat qui était bien vide en ce matin de Noël car chacun était auprès de sa famille, hormis les malchanceux qui étaient de garde ou qui, comme elle, devait régler les derniers points d'une affaire.

\- Clarke !

\- Raven, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-elle de trouver l'informaticienne au travail.

\- Le Boss veut me voir concernant ton affaire, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Un problème ? Fronça-t-elle les sourcils d'inquiétude.

\- Rien de grave, une expertise de dernière minute que je vais vite expédier avant de filer chez vous. Le repas n'est pas annulé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, rassure-toi, tu vas pouvoir manger à l'œil, Lexa s'occupe de tout, la taquina-t-elle.

\- Super ! Se réjouit-elle d'avance. Ceci dit, pourquoi Lexa n'est pas aussi convoquée par le Boss ?

\- Oh elle l'a été… tu ne l'as pas entendu hurler cette nuit ?

\- C'était après elle, grimaça Raven qui avait bel et bien entendu leur Capitaine piquer une colère, à vrai dire tout le personnel présent l'avait entendu.

\- Ouep ! Il l'a mise en congés pour avoir désobéit en continuant d'enquêter en parallèle.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! Elle vous a aidé à l'avoir et de ce que j'ai entendu heureusement parce que Rivers…

Clarke la coupa d'un regard assassin à l'insinuation qu'elles n'auraient pas pu l'arrêter sans Lexa. Raven leva les bras en signe d'apaisement et alors qu'elles passaient les portes des bureaux, Clarke admettait intérieurement que sans son aide, elles ne l'auraient peut-être pas eu mais surtout elle aurait dû sauter à l'eau, sourit-elle amusée. Elles traversèrent sans un mot de plus l'étage des bureaux qui étaient vide de tout personnel, à l'exception de leur Capitaine ainsi qu'une femme aux cheveux court leur tournant le dos et qu'elles ne reconnurent pas.

\- Ah Griffin ! Reyes ! Vous voilà, les accueillit Marcus.

\- Capitaine, le saluèrent-elles de concert.

C'est alors que la femme se retourna et son identité ne leur fut plus du tout inconnue, bien au contraire.

\- Rivers ? Se figea Clarke surprise.

\- Non, ne me dit pas que… commença à sourire Raven qui était au courant de sa mésaventure avec la fontaine à Slime, l'histoire de Rivers transformée en monstre des marais ayant déjà fait le tour du commissariat.

\- Si… se lança avec douleur Luna… on n'a pas pu retirer la substance de mes cheveux alors on a dû tout couper.

Raven éclata alors de rire tandis que Clarke montra étonnamment plus de contenance.

\- Reyes reprenez-vous ! Intervint Marcus alors que Luna restait silencieuse sous l'humiliation.

\- Oui, pardon, désolée… se reprenait-elle difficilement avant de sortir son téléphone et prendre Luna en photo… pour la postérité de cette histoire, lança-t-elle en recommençant à rire.

\- Raven ! La sermonna Clarke.

\- Reyes, allez donc vous calmer plus loin, ordonna Marcus.

\- Oui, Capitaine… obéit une Raven toujours morte de rire.

\- Quant à vous suivez-moi dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-il ensuite aux deux partenaires.

\- Je suis désolée pour son comportement, s'excusa Clarke pour son amie.

\- C'est ta faute ! Explosa alors Luna.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Si t'avais envoyé Woods à la poursuite des morveux, c'est elle qui aurait cette tête là ! Vociféra-t-elle.

\- Surement pas, hoqueta Clarke, parce que Lexa les aurait attrapé, _elle_ , appuya-t-elle douloureusement.

Luna en resta bouche-bée et se contenta de regarder Clarke la dépasser pour disparaitre dans le bureau du Capitaine. Zéro pour Rivers et un point pour l'équipe Griffin & Woods.

* * *

Lexa poussa le canapé dans un coin de la pièce tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal puis elle tira une petite console au centre de l'espace dégagé avant de la déplier pour former une grande table. Elle installa ensuite les chaises qu'elle récupéra dans le placard de l'entrée. Il n'y en avait pas assez mais Clarke emprunterait les manquantes à la salle de réunion du commissariat qui n'en avait pas besoin en cette journée. Lexa alla ensuite vérifier la cuisson du repas, contrôlant la dinde dans le four ainsi que les différentes casseroles de légumes qui l'accompagneraient. Satisfaite, elle revint à la table et commença à placer la décoration, en démarrant par une nappe rouge qu'elle étendit avant de l'agrémenter de petit détail rappelant Noël. Elle termina par la vaisselle puis contempla son œuvre. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage en songeant à la réaction de Clarke quand elle découvrirait leur appartement prêt à accueillir leur famille. Pourtant, son sourire se figea lorsqu'une pensée la traversa puis il se fana car ce Noël ne serait pas aussi inoubliable qu'elle l'espérait. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa bague et ne pouvait en avoir une autre, alors sans bague pas de demande. Le cœur soudainement gonflé de tristesse, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, la joie de cette fête lui échappant dans le tumulte de ses pensées moroses. C'est alors que son téléphone sonna, lui annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Elle se leva pour le meuble de l'entrée, où elle l'avait laissé et s'en empara. Le débloquant, le nom de Raven s'afficha et elle se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait, imaginant déjà un problème avec Clarke. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir son message et ses lèvres s'étirèrent à la vue d'une Rivers aux cheveux courts puis elle éclata de rire. Après une bonne minute de fou rire, elle essuya ses larmes et c'est le cœur plus léger, sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle retourna à ses préparatifs. Elle ne ferait peut-être pas sa demande aujourd'hui mais elle serait entourée des gens qu'elle aime et c'est tout ce qui comptait…

* * *

\- Je suis en retard ! Je ne serais jamais prête ! Entra une Clarke paniquée qui se déchaussa négligemment puis qui jeta sa veste dans l'entrée.

\- Pas de panique, tu as encore le temps, apparut alors Lexa.

Clarke se figea totalement à la vue de la brune amusée par son attitude mais totalement sexy avec sa robe noire manche longue mais aux épaules dénudées. Son maquillage était léger mais sa chevelure qu'elle avait détachée la sublimait plus que tout.

\- Tu… tu es magnifique, bafouilla-t-elle toujours subjuguée.

\- Merci, rougit légèrement Lexa, mais tu ne seras effectivement jamais prête si tu restes plantée là.

Clarke sursauta et la panique la posséda à nouveau. Elle fondit sur Lexa, lui arrachant un baiser fiévreux.

\- J'ai hâte de t'enlever cette robe, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de disparaitre en courant dans leur chambre.

Lexa resta figée sur place, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer puis elle frissonna aux paroles de Clarke ayant soudainement hâte que la journée se termine. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrant soudainement la sortit de ses pensées peu chastes.

\- Faites place, Reyes est dans la place ! s'annonça joyeusement leur amie qui entra en bataillant avec des chaises dans les mains.

Lexa se précipita pour l'aider et la soulagea d'un poids.

\- Anya n'est pas avec toi ?

\- De la paperasse de dernière minute, elle aura un peu de retard, c'est pour ça que j'ai dû venir avec Griffin qui m'a lâchement abandonné avec ces chaises, reprocha-t-elle faussement.

\- Tu l'as connais, énonça-t-elle d'un regard complice.

Raven confirma dans un rire.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as à boire, Woods ? S'enjoua-t-elle tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Lexa sortit une bière fraiche du frigo et la lui décapsula avant de la lui donner.

\- C'est pour ça que je vous adore, la remercia-t-elle en réceptionnant sa bière favorite.

\- Au passage, merci pour ton message, lui dit-elle en se prenant également une bière.

\- J'étais sûre que ça te plairait, lui fit-elle un clin d'œil.

\- Et dire que j'aurais pu la voir batailler dans sa flaque mais au-lieu de ça j'essayais d'éviter une pneumonie, soupira-t-elle de déception.

\- Y a des caméras dans ce magasin, énonça l'air de rien Raven.

\- Dit-moi ton prix, asséna une Lexa prête à négocier dur.

C'est alors que l'on sonna à la porte.

\- On en reparlera, lui promit-elle avant de déposer sa bouteille sur la table pour aller ouvrir.

\- Indra ! S'enjoua-t-elle de trouver sa mère de cœur.

Elle la prit rapidement dans ses bras, ignorant la petite grimace qui traversa son visage toujours stoïque.

\- Oh Abby ! Réalisa-t-elle la présence du médecin lorsqu'Indra s'écarta pour entrer. Entrée, je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir, l'accueillit-elle souriante et refermant la porte.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-elle poliment.

\- Euh je vous présente Indra qui est…

\- Nous avons fait les présentations, la coupa Abby qui sembla soudainement quelque peu mal-à-l'aise.

Lexa se tourna instinctivement vers Indra, son regard lui demandant clairement ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire et le sourire en coin de cette dernière lui fit craindre le pire.

\- Quoi qu'elle vous ait dit…

\- Me voilà ! Arriva une Clarke enjouée.

Lexa se figea totalement, bouche ouverte au milieu de sa phrase tandis que ses yeux admiraient sa petite-amie qui avait revêtu une superbe robe rouge qui marquait avec classe les courbes de son corps.

\- Bonjour Indra, la salua poliment Clarke avant de l'inviter à entrer d'avantage dans l'appartement.

\- Avec son père on a fait du beau travail, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura avec amusement Abby à l'oreille de Lexa.

\- Bonjour Maman, s'approcha Clarke alors que la brune sursautait aux paroles du médecin.

\- Tu es magnifique, répondit une Abby émue de se retrouver ici.

\- Splendide, ajouta une Lexa ayant reprit contenance.

Clarke rougit furieusement aux compliments puis le retentissement de la sonnette d'entrée vint la sauver.

\- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama une Octavia pleine de joie, suivit par un Lincoln plus contenu.

Après quelques embrassades et présentations, tout le monde se réunit autour de la table, commençant joyeusement ce repas de Noël tant attendu.

* * *

Les conversations allaient bon train et les rires rythmaient la journée, le repas était terminé depuis longtemps et café et dessert se dégustaient joyeusement. Anya n'était toujours pas arrivée mais ce n'est pas pour cela que Lexa se sentait quelque peu exclue de la joie ambiante. Tout se passait parfaitement bien, tout le monde s'entendait à merveille et Clarke renouait sereinement avec sa mère. Pourtant, tandis que l'heure des cadeaux approchaient, Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa bague perdue. Elle avait pris part aux discussions mais rien n'y faisait, il y avait toujours une petite voix dans son esprit qui lui rappelait que ce Noël était imparfait. C'est le cœur morose qu'elle se leva de table, prit une veste bien chaude et s'échappa sur le balcon. Elle laissa le froid l'enserrer dans son étreinte douloureuse mais distrayant son esprit un instant. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde, son regard se perdant sur l'horizon tandis que son souffle se glaçait dans l'air. La porte-fenêtre coulissa derrière elle et Clarke se retrouva à ses côtés :

\- Tu vas attraper froid, énonça-t-elle en se perdant également sur l'horizon.

\- Si une chute dans le lac ne l'a pas fait, je vais survivre à une petite sortie sur le balcon, la contredit-elle, taquine.

Clarke sourit à sa remarque, toujours aussi fière de son coup, bien que soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas attrapé froid.

\- Ca à l'air de bien se passer avec ta mère, constata-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est si facile que ça en est perturbant.

\- C'est simplement parce qu'au fond, tu lui avais déjà pardonné.

\- Peut-être… concéda Clarke… Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu as l'air contrarié depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'étonna-t-elle faussement.

Seulement Clarke n'avala pas son air détaché et elle le lui fit bien comprendre dans un simple regard.

\- C'est rien… souffla-t-elle finalement… je repensais juste à l'enquête et à tous les bijoux qu'on n'a pas retrouvé…

\- Comme celui-ci ? La coupa Clarke d'un air espiègle et lui tendant un petit écrin noir.

Lexa en eut le souffle coupé et ses yeux n'y croyaient pas.

\- Co… comment ?! Réussit-elle à demander sous la surprise.

\- Et bien, elle était dans la veste du Père Noël…

La brune prit délicatement l'écrin, ayant presque peur de le toucher, comme s'il risquait de disparaitre. Un silence commença à s'étendre, un silence paisible tout comme semblait l'être Lexa alors qu'intérieurement elle paniquait totalement, le regard rivé sur l'écrin. La bague lui était revenue de la manière la plus inattendue et soudainement, elle ne trouvait pas les mots, elle ne savait comment amener les choses alors que c'était le moment qu'elle attendait désespérément.

\- … la réponse est oui, brisa soudainement la voix confiante de Clarke.

Lexa redressa la tête si vite qu'elle aurait pu se la décrocher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle réellement incertaine.

\- La réponse est oui, répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- Qu… quoi… que… buggait littéralement Lexa.

\- Bon sang, Woods… rit Clarke… Oui, je veux t'épouser, énonça-t-elle explicitement.

Et lorsqu'elle vit la compréhension dans le regard de la brune, elle eut tout juste le temps de respirer avant qu'elle ne soit emportée dans un baiser plein de joie et d'amour.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ? Souffla Lexa contre ses lèvres.

\- Non alors si tu me passais cette bague au doigt.

Lexa quitta ses lèvres pour délicatement ouvrir l'écrin. Elle prit ensuite la bague avec une prudence infinie.

\- Elle est magnifique… souffla Clarke qui avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

Lexa prit sa main et glissa lentement la bague à son doigt. Son cœur battait un peu plus fort à chaque centimètre parcourut puis une fois en place, elle sentit ses propres larmes de joie sur ses joues.

\- YEAH ! ENFIN ! YOUHOU ! S'exclamèrent de bonheur leur famille qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis c'est main dans la main et sourires aux lèvres qu'elles se tournèrent vers leurs amis.

* * *

\- Tu étais dans le coup ! s'exclama Clarke en comprenant le rôle de Raven dans l'affaire de la bague.

\- Evidemment, sinon tu l'aurais cramé à la première seconde de vidéo, lança Raven avant de boire une gorgée de son champagne.

Ils étaient de nouveau tous à table et le champagne avait été sorti pour fêter leurs fraîches fiançailles.

\- Hey, je me serais débrouillée ! S'offusqua Lexa.

\- Que c'est beau une telle confiance en soi, se moqua Raven avant de se prendre une tape de la part de la brune.

\- D'ailleurs comment tu as su pour la bague ? se demanda soudainement Lexa.

\- Et bien après l'avoir trouvé, j'ai appelé les propriétaires des bijouteries volées et Mr. Pennyworth a bien été obligé de me dire la vérité. En tout cas ça explique ton étrange comportement des derniers jours.

\- Elle a quand même failli brûler pour cette bague, réalisa Octavia en écoutant leur histoire.

\- Ca n'a pas été mon plus grand moment, se renfrogna sur sa chaise Lexa.

\- En effet, confirma Clarke qui lui reprochait toujours son inconscience.

\- Non, le plus grand c'est quand tu as frappé Clarke ! Rit Raven.

\- Reyes, grogna dangereusement Lexa.

\- Mais je pense qu'elle est pardonnée maintenant, lança Abby en posant un regard fière sur sa fille et sa future belle-fille.

\- Complètement, confirma Clarke en venant prendre la main de Lexa pour la porter à ses lèvres.

C'est alors que l'on sonna à la porte.

\- Ça doit être Anya, se leva Clarke.

\- Attends, je vais lui dire deux mots sur la ponctualité, se leva également Lexa qui était ravie de pouvoir embêter sa sœur de cœur.

Cependant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elles perdirent chacune leurs mots devant ce qui les attendaient. Se tenaient devant elle, une Anya très sérieuse avec ses mains posées sur les épaules d'un Aden paraissant très timide.

\- Aden, je te présente Clarke et Lexa, ta nouvelle famille d'accueille, annonça solennellement Anya avant de bloquer sur la bague au doigt de la blonde… attendez, vous vous êtes…

Pour toutes réponses, Clarke et Lexa se prirent la main. Devant elles, une décision qui allait bouleverser leur vie mais comme beaucoup de chose à partir de maintenant, c'est ensemble qu'elles affronteraient les épreuves. Entourées de leurs proches, prêtes à faire leur vie ensemble, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi heureuses et confiantes sur l'avenir. Ce Noël qui avait si mal commencé, était le premier d'une longue lignée de Noëls heureux. Elles échangèrent un bref regard et songèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur jour que celui-ci pour offrir une seconde chance et une famille à ce jeune garçon car après tout, c'était ça l'esprit de Noël.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, Aden »

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que ça vous aura** **plut. Et que le sort réservé à Luna a été à la hauteur de vos espoirs :p Ainsi que bien évidemment que le retour de la bague et la demande à la sauce Griffin & Woods. ;)**

 **Encore merci pour vos retours et tous vos follows et favs qui sont une réelles sources de motivations et qui me poussent à faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. :)**

 **Sur ce, j'espère vous retrouver sur la prochaine ! A bientôt !**


End file.
